Two of a Kind
by mars494
Summary: When a SpecialOps, from the Breeding Program, shows up in Seattle, Max and Alec learn of why they were put together, paving way for new discoveries and broadening their relationship. Is it possible Max is considering Alec as a lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Two of a Kind**

**Summary:** "Meant to be." Somehow it seemed less crazy when the expert said it. Suddenly this, implausible idea of having a relationship with Alec, became more acceptable for Max. Was she insane? Occurs during LAtR.

**Pair: ** Fate's one and only: **Max and Alec**.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this fanatical obsession dancing in my head.

**Author's Note: ** Another fic from me. I can't help myself. This idea came to me from my fascination in the SpecialOps transgenics. When I came up with one that enabled a path of romance, it seemed too good. I hope you enjoy this and give me some feedback to help me carry on. Big thanks to _494-Genetically Empowered_ for the Seattle sector map.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seattle was earthing a gloomy, dreary day. It wasn't ordinary for the city but for her as a newcomer, it appeared unwelcoming. As she strode through to Sector 9, Kat recalled the conversation that was directing her to her destination.

Kat had kept in contact with only one transgenic after Manticore burned to ashes. Biggs. A handsome, dark-haired X5 whom she had done missions with in her earlier years. He had told her about the gathering of hundreds of Manticore inhabitants, including the anomalies, at a deserted place in Sector 7 called Terminal City.

Happy to finally find a home after months of adjusting to being on the outside, Kat still found her new life bizarre. She was quite certain she'd soon reawaken in Manticore from a dream. As she drove her car, heading for a messenger service called JamPony, Kat found she couldn't contain the excitement rattling through her.

Stopping outside the building and parking her car nearby, Kat fixed her soft, straight, brown hair. She was extremely attractive and certainly turned heads as she approached JamPony. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled, her hair bouncing and her hips swaying as she walked into the building.

"Kat!" screamed a familiar voice. Biggs walked over from a row of lockers and hugged her.

"Hey you," she smiled elegantly and walked further into the room.

Biggs signalled for two of his friends to come over.

"581," Alec greeted, also hugging her.  
"494!"

"Please, call me Alec."

"Then call me Kat."

"Will do."

Kat turned to the beautiful woman between her friends and smiled.

"Oh, 452. It's nice to finally _meet_ you!" Kat walked over, greeting her the same way she'd done already, with a hug.

Max was taken back. "Finally, eh?"

"Kat's SpecialOps. We all knew her but she knew us better," Biggs explained to Max.

Max slowly began to warm to her and was intrigued. "So what do you do?"

"Nothing very special about me, really. I'm an X5-based transgenic with a brain that soaks information like a sponge. Never forgets a thing, takes everything in large doses and so on…"

Max waited, expecting her to continue.

"I studied the files and blood samples of the X5's and specialised in the analysis of gene and DNA make-ups. I participated in the basic X5 training and a few special missions here and there but most of my work was beside the scientists as they studied your blood samples." Kat paused, nervous about what she was going to say next. "What only Biggs knows is that in 2019, I was officially moved into SpecialOps to work in Breeding. I'm sure you too are very aware of the 2020 breeding program." Kat ended her explanation with a soft, forgive-me smile.

"You mean?!" Alec and Max shrieked at the same time and Biggs chuckled.

"Mhmm."

"With him?!" Max pointed to Alec.

"I have my reasons, Max." Kat couldn't wipe the smile. Biggs had told her about Max and Alec, compared to the 494 and 452 she knew.

"I knew your genes so well but that's a story for another time. What I'm sure you'd like to hear now is that I knew the program and participants so well that I knew you two never copulated. It's a shame really. You two would have such amazing children."

Alec stood unblinkingly, his face expressing something between a smirk and a gasp. It was odd but looked adorable on him. Max was wearing a whole gasp, unable to hide her shock from the discovery _and_ the memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Continue or not? Hope you likie, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two of a Kind -Chapter Two**

**Summary:** "Meant to be." Somehow it seemed less crazy when the expert said it. Suddenly this, implausible idea of having a relationship with Alec, became more acceptable for Max. Was she insane? Occurs during LAtR.

**Pair: ** Fate's one and only: **Max and Alec**.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this fanatical obsession dancing in my head.

**Author's Note: ** This chapter was tonnes of fun. I never write this much in one chapter. I remind you all that FN hasn't happened and probably won't happen in this story as this a romance fic. Hope you enjoy, please _**review**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crash blared with dance music and a large crowd of dancing drunks. Sitting towards the very back of the club, at a round table near the pool table, was O.C., Sketchy, Alec, Max, Biggs and Kat. Besides Sketchy, everyone knew about the transgenics and because they had brought Kat to Crash to talk about Manticore, they needed to distract their friend. Alec and Biggs wanted to get him hammered.

"It's not like he doesn't do that every night," Max pointed out as they saw Sketchy at the bar, buying the next pitcher of beer.

"How 'bouts O.C. distract him and ya'll can have your special talk and fill her in laters?" O.C. offered.

"That'd be good, O.C.," Max thanked her friend as Sketchy came back.

"Hey boo, let's go and see if that hottie by the bar, bats for your team or mine."

"How could I refuse? I hope she bats for both, actually," Sketchy smiled as he walked away with O.C.

"So, why'd you put us together, Kat?" Max got straight into the question she'd been dying to ask all day.

Kat laughed and took a sip from her glass before answering, "Well, like I said, I had to study the DNA of each of you. Manticore made the X series by paying women, who had no money, to give birth. After the '09 escape, they had spaces to fill and my work was increased as they tested different methods to make the children. I was used for my ability to analyse two sets of genes and accurately predict everything about the child they would have, this including things like their favourite food! They were still using 'ordinaries' but also trialled breeding between soldiers. While they had never considered unchanged, manually bred children, it proved to be a success, breeding some amazing soldiers. So after the tampering and paying for mothers became too costly and of course, the DNA lab was burned," she winked at Max before continuing, "I was brought in permanently for an X5-X5 breeding program. I spent months calculating the possibilities of genes between each of you. I had to find the _perfect_ matches and make the _perfect_ children from these _perfect _parents. The first couple was one of the best, they were never expecting to be asked to copulate but they did and once this showed success, I paired off the rest of the series."

"So are you saying, Maxie and me are…_perfect_? Made for each other? Meant to be? A golden couple?" Alec smirked, hiding his real eagerness for the answer.

"I'm getting to that but obviously you were as perfect as we could get considering you _weren't_ _made _for each other."

Max let out a breath of relief. "So what _does _that mean?"

"I told you, I'm getting to that," she also took a second to breathe after her monologue! Taking another sip of alcohol, she smiled and finished, "I considered many options for the both of you, there was always something missing. I s'pose I should be detailed here. Okay, so, 452 had extraordinary DNA. I'm not sure if you know but not a single strand was…unnecessary, I could say. Your twin, 453, was completely different. Still possessing the same amounts of animal DNA, she had minor differences which changed her personality and her life largely. It was odd then that we found 494 had great genes too. Not like yours, Max, but still extraordinary. We predicted that if some of the transgenics were getting astounding DNA analysis's, which was all accidental, by the way, that it was the original children. However, 494 confirmed that it wasn't, being the twin to 493, who _did _possess trash DNA. I had never considered you two at first because you shared too many alike qualities, including information I got from your personality analysis's. Though after scanning through files and studying your genes closely, I was unable to find better partners in the end. It was one of the last pairings I set but by far, the _best_."

Max's jaw nearly dropped through the floor. _I need to get drunk_.

Alec was chuckling with Biggs but didn't disguise his shock either. He'd always teased Max about being assigned to her but never considered why or who did it. _It'd probably safer if I didn't talk or tease her for a while now._

As she watched both the former breeding partners skull their beers, Kat spoke again, "I know it must be shocking for you both. I said before that you two would have amazing children and it's true. I-I do remember parts of what I calculated. I _saw_ what they would be like and I wish I could describe them… but I need to be staring at your DNA to properly determine. Biggs has told me that you two aren't the best of friends but that's understandable. That was why I was reluctant to pair you; there was a risk of personality clash resulting in unsuccessful copulation from the breeding program. I have no regrets though, I have set up the births of genetic lottery winners," she grinned.

"So what about Biggs?" Alec smirked.

"Aha, yes. X5-511"

Biggs shook his head as Kat turned to him.

"His was easy, they fit well. I know she works at JamPony, by the way," she teased at Biggs and ended her sentence turning back to Max and Alec.

Max knew immediately which X5 they were talking about. Although, Alec had been trying so hard to get drunk, it seemed he convinced himself he was.

"Who?!" he screamed, his eyes widening, like a young child declaring interest.

"CeCe, you dumbass," Max said, raising her hand to hit him but didn't feel like physical contact with her 'match' after this conversation.

"Yeah, 629 and 511 would've had a strong, intelligent child," Kat winked at Biggs.

"So did you two…actually?" Max asked Biggs.

"None of your business!" he answered to his eager friends.

"Ah, c'mon," Max whined.

"Kat can tell us!" Alec shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, pretty boy," Max snarled.

"Kat!" Biggs pleaded.

"I'll tell you when he's not around!" Kat whispered to the two beside her, even though Biggs, sitting on her other side, heard it too.

He growled, "I'm getting another pitcher. Do it while I'm away."

"I think that means he did have sex with her or he doesn't want to admit that he's a chicken," Alec pondered.

"You're a chicken," Max teased and remembered what she wanted to ask Kat, "So did they?"

"Of course they did. She just didn't get pregnant," Kat answered.

"Ohhh," Max and Alec sighed at the same time before she frowned at him.

They talked the night away, each of them taking turns to purchase the next pitcher. In some ways they all wanted to be drunk but of course, they found advantages from the sober situation. Reminiscing missions and old pals, the four friends almost forgot about their other friends.

Max turned to look at the bar. There she found O.C. chatting up a possible new boo and Sketchy knocked out with his head resting on his glass.

"I'll go get O.C. and fill her in," Max told them as she got out of her chair.

"Don't forget the part about us being perfect for each other," Alec ragged.

Max cringed at him and walked over to her best friend.

Noticing Max coming over, O.C. wrapped up her conversation and directed her attention to the transgenic.

"What's up, boo?"

"Just thought I'd actually _talk_ to you! Sorry for leaving you for so long."

"Hey, O.C. knows she can come and join in genetic talk but she prefers the kinda talk she been gettin'. Boo, ya don't need to worry about me."

"Well, that's good 'cause I can worry for myself then."

"Yeah?"

"Turns out Alec and I are 'perfect for each other' and would have amazing children."

O.C. gasped, grinning all the while.

"Oh, O.C. knew Max and her boy belonged together from the start!"

"O.C.! I've gotten enough of that from them already."

"Aiight but ya know yourself that you got Alec's tongue wagging and inside you want him too. Don't make the same mistake ya did with Logan and dance around him till it's too late for anything, including a friendship!"

As O.C. turned to wake Sketchy and leave Crash with her new 'lickity boo', Max pondered the thought their conversation ended on.

Approaching the seat she had occupied for the past few hours, yet again, she sat down and rejoined the transgenics' conversation.  
"O.C. found herself a girl and took Sketchy home, so all's good," Max informed.

"We were just talking about the first time we met, Maxie," Alec laughed.

"Oh, did you mention the part where I kicked you into the door? That was _my_ favourite part!" Max taunted, suddenly lively again.

"C'mon, I know your _real_ favourite part was when my shirt was off."

Max didn't gratify him with an answer.

"Well, as nice as this has been, I think I'm just about ready to get back to Terminal City," Kat concluded, finishing her last glass.

"Yeah, I'm actually tired," Biggs chimed in.

As the two got up to leave, Max and Alec, realizing that they didn't want to leave and didn't want to be alone together, should make sure the other transgenics stayed.

"No, no. It's just getting good," Max exclaimed, rising from her chair.

"Yeah!" Alec agreed, standing next to her.

Kat and Biggs couldn't hold back their roaring laughter.

"No it isn't! It's late but you two can still party!" Biggs smiled.

"We'll just leave you to have sex now," Kat taunted before spinning on her heel to leave with Biggs, who was still laughing.

Max and Alec were left speechless in their seats. Alone together.

Alec cleared his throat and stood up, "So Maxie, I'll get us a pitcher?"

"Sure," she replied, noticing the Alec-smirk spread across his face.

When he returned, Alec tried his best to avoid the awkwardness by making a pact.

"How about we just pretend we're drunk. We'll drink and forget about today and the hangover we actually won't be getting tomorrow. As long as we leave separately," he winked and added, "We'll be fine."

Max relaxed, nodded and also settled Alec, when she surprisingly smiled back at him. She raised her newly filled glass of beer and proposed a toast.

"To wonderful metabolisms and only being half-drunk!"

"To wonderful metabolisms!" Alec rung in, also lifting his glass. "So, what do you think O.C. and her girl are doing right now?"

"Alec," she growled and elevated her hand, showing her readiness to hit him.

He, too, lifted his hands but this time it was in surrender. "Joke, Maxie."

"You're such a kid, you know that?"

"And you're a bitch," Alec replied seriously as if it weren't even an insult and continued, "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before?"

"'Cause you won't give up your antics!"

"Hey, believe it or not, I'm here for more than just my charming good looks."

"And what's that? You look like a good punching bag to me!"

He cringed, pretended to laugh and answered, "No, comic relief! Seriously, you and your 'woe-is-me', mopey lifestyle. You should be thankful I'm around."

So it was, the rest of the night they bickered and bantered over the smallest things they could pick. Adding in snide remarks that could be mistaken for flirting, Max and Alec did all they could to show how much they hated each other. Yet they both knew what was going through the other's head.

Alec's pact didn't work out, except for the leaving separately part.

"How could _we_ be a perfect match? Must be a mistake," they both mumbled as they rode off on their motorcycles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was delighted to be offered the role as leader of Terminal City. It was now a rapidly populating sanctuary for transhumans and felt like more of a home than any of them had ever known. Even to Max, who was still living with O.C., it was home.

However, Max had declined the offer to be CO, admitting it was too much work for her alone and they should do it all together.

The transgenics didn't like that idea and told her that they would also ask Alec to be co-leader. Convinced by Dix, Joshua and others, Max accepted to be co-leader and help the Manticore transgenics survive in the world.

Everyday, guided by different friends and discussions, transhumans arrived at HQ to move in. It continued to amaze Max and Alec just how many transgenics Manticore had made and Max had unleashed.

The CO's were still living their life, working at JamPony, where those who knew of their real identities were O.C. and themselves.

It was only 8 a.m. and Max was early for work, for once. Normal sat behind his counter, ready to 'Bip' as more employees filled the building. Biggs and O.C. were chatting by the lockers and Alec was talking to CeCe. Max decided to not interrupt either of these conversations but rather impress her boss with her early arrival. He was sorting packages in piles of the sector to be delivered. _Must be bored!_ Max chuckled to herself at this thought of Normal being so organised.

"Hey Normal!" she greeted, resting her elbow on the counter.

"Oh Missy Miss, could it be?" he replied in shock.

"Yep but don't get used to it."

"Thought never crossed my mind," he said in that typical Normal tone.

He threw a package at her before she turned around.

"Sector 4, Early Bird."

As she, again, attempted to turn and walk away, he threw another package in her direction.

"Take Golden Boy with you," he barked.

Max stared at Normal in objection to his orders but didn't speak.  
"C'mon bip, bip, bip. You don't get paid to stare!"

She huffed and finally succeeded in making her way to the lockers by Alec, who'd finished talking with CeCe.

"Golden Boy!" she shouted unenthusiastically.

As he turned around to talk to her, she spoke again, "You, me, packages, Sector 4."

Alec smirked at her order and picked up his bag to go with her. They waved to their other friends and begun the delivery.

Max prayed that this day would not be difficult and this run would go by fast and painless, while they mounted their motorcycles and headed south for the sector. Little did they know that the day ahead was going to be one hell of day!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there we go! Setting everything up. I have the vaguest idea for what's ahead. Here's hoping it's good! Please give me feedback, I appreciate it **heaps**.

I didn't intend to have this Biggs/CeCe thing going but I'm thinking about doing it. What do you think?

Also, there are still some secrets Kat has about the breeding program that will all unravel over time!

**Stay tuned…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I lost my muse! I wanted to update earlier but I didn't get this idea till last night. Hope you like it and please keep the reviews coming! It helps!! Thank my muse for being a little nice with this idea. I know, it's a little cliché but it sets it up for the chapters ahead, which will hopefully be more prepared! _Enjoy!_

"_**Sympathy constitutes friendship; but in love there is a sort of antipathy, or opposing passion. Each strives to be the other, and both together make up one whole."**__  
__Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max accelerated as she raced Alec down the lonesome road. It was always a competition between them, always trying to outwit the other. _Must be a transgenic thing_, Max mused. As the neared the destination of their first package, Max and Alec finally slowed down to a suitable speed.

Alec smirked at Max as they approached the front door of the house.

"What?" Max sneered at his expression.

"Just had a funny idea."

"Keep it to yourself if you know what's good for you."

"Ouch…How do you know you won't like it?"

"Do you even have to ask? This is _you_ where talking about."

"We're talking about _me_?!"

"Not anymore."

"You're so cold, Maxie."

No reply.

"See? Cold!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch again, Maxie."

"Stop calling me that!" she squealed as she knocked on the door.

As a young man opened the door, Max and Alec were given view to his large television screen. He was watching the news and the two transgenics could see and hear the program perfectly, thanks to their enhanced senses.

"Nice boob tube," Alec admired, flicking his head towards the television.

"Thanks man. Hey I'll get a tip," the man answered as he turned around and headed in the direction of his lounge room to get his wallet.

The pair's attention was then caught by a story on the news.

"And now live to Marcus Winters in Sector 6 where two mutants are being captured," said the anchorwoman. The friends listened as the reporter went on to say that sector points were now moving up to a maximum security.

Max and Alec stared, staggered at the footage before them.

They didn't know the transgenics, who were obviously anomalies, but of course felt heart-broken at the brutal sight. It was quite violent and it seemed bystanders found it humorous.

"That's sick," Max whispered in disgust.

Alec didn't reply as he saw the man return with their tip.

"Thanks," Alec said, taking the money.

The young man noticed their interest in the news story.

"It's pretty good. I was downright scared knowing those monsters were on the streets," he said.

"Yeah, I feel like celebrating," Max replied, drowning her words in disguisable sarcasm, which the man didn't pick up on.

He grinned in approval. "Maybe we should celebrate together," he offered seductively before winking flirtatiously.

"Hey, back off," Alec stepped in as Max began to walk back to the motorcycles.

---------------

The next few packages went better, Max had cheered up surprisingly. Alec was sure that with Normal running them crazy with runs over the city _together_ and Alec refusing to give up bickering and teasing her, Max would've detonated by now. Of course, Alec couldn't resist the reactions he received when he irritated Max. He just knew what to say to make her jump.

"Is not!" Max defended.

"Is too!" Alec snickered.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too."

"N- Ha!"

Alec grinned in triumph as Max pouted.

"You and I both know he's not obsessed!"

Alec had decided that with him and Max spending so much time together that day that they would argue over something that wasn't pointless or minuscule. Alec was teasing Max, saying that Logan was obsessed with her.

"Gosh, I swear you're too jealous for your own good."

"Jealous? Of Log? Are you mad?"

"Maybe you're not then," she smirked.

"Ah! Alas, she smiles!"

_Swat!_

"Didn't last long!" he teased.

Alec looked across at Max beside him and found a different feeling as he looked at her. It was like he had never really seen _Max_. Just Max, calm and at peace. He supposed that was because he was always riling her up.

She was wearing jeans and a tank top. So simple yet thanks to Manticore she was catching the attention of any male that got sight of her and suddenly that included Alec.

_Oh gosh_, he thought,_ what am I on about?!_

---------------

There was only two more hours before Jam Pony closed which meant Max and Alec were finishing up their run in Sector 5 and would be turning in for the day. Approaching the sector point, they soon realised that would not be an easy task. The security really had gone up in Seattle.

"I got an idea," Alec said.

"Spill."

Fifteen minutes later, Alec and Max were walking down a back-path that connected between sectors. They had parked their motorcycles in an alley nearby and decided that since it wasn't far to deliver their last package, they could walk.

Alec couldn't help that chatter that continued to roll off his tongue. He really hadn't gotten fed up with doing runs with Max and teasing her. He also knew she hadn't either. Even though they hadn't stopped arguing the whole day, they both knew it was just pointless fun in the end. In fact, they felt it strengthened their friendship, rather than the usual opposite effect. Maybe that was because of Max's earlier theory on challenging each other. They certainly had trialled that all day.

They sauntered slowly with their shoulders brushing, engaging in more playful banter.

"Hey Maxie, do you really think we'd have amazing kids?"

"Ugh, Alec!" she laughed. "Look, no matter what Kat says, you shouldn't go getting hopeful that I'm gonna go flailing into your arms anytime soon."

"I'll stop pining then."

"Was that a pun over our earlier discussions?"

Alec didn't answer but simply plastered his trademark smirk, ear to ear.

"What you're not gonna hit me?" he joked, showing playful hopefulness.

"Not if you stop grinning like that."

His grin faded at her command and he sobered for a mere minute before he blurted out an idea. "I bet I could make you 'flail into my arms'."

"Sure, I doubt it." Max had barely paid attention but laughed inwardly at his confidence.

After eventually delivering the package to an old man living by himself, Max and Alec began their journey back out of the sector. They were tired from the hardworking day behind them and found the slow walking allowed the Friday afternoon breeze to cool their spirits.

"You're mellowing," Alec stated blankly.

"Wish I could say the same about you."

"You're just acting. Really you're in denial, you're pushing me away because you're scared."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't sleep, Max. I only lie awake in thoughts of you."

Max frowned in confusion. _Was he insane?_

He continued, "hoping, wishing, praying you'd stop thinking of me so impassively and maybe notice that I'm really not that bad."

Max continued her silence, so he kept on with his words. They had stopped walking and were now in the middle of the walkway, facing each other.

"But no, you don't. You just torture me."

"Alec…" she said softly, unsure of how to finish. She had begun to feel sympathetic but still shadowed in confusion.

"Max…" he mimicked, still serious.

When she didn't respond, Alec took a step forward to close the distance between the bodies. Seeing what was coming, Max sighed and closed her eyes. Alec continued to move, till he was satisfied. He then tilted his head and parted his lips as he crashed into a kiss. It felt numb at the beginning but as she opened her mouth and explored the kiss more, Max found her temperature literally rising and electricity radiate between them.

As the kiss deepened and the passion heated up, she weaved her head to a comfortable position before wrapping her arms around his bare neck. Alec followed suit, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling the rest of her body in.

Alec decided to pull away before they imploded and pursued small kisses down her jaw line towards her ear. Max nuzzled into his neck in approval of his touch and suddenly her in knees buckled, making her now captive in his arms.

Alec froze and pulled away from the minutes-long kiss. Max thought his discontinuance and shock was matching hers but as he pulled back to look in her brown eyes, Max saw a smirk on his face and her heart sunk in confusion and lost hope.

"Alec?"

"I won," he grinned even wider.

She frowned.

"I won," he repeated.

Max cringed in realisation and tried her hardest to disguise her disappointment. Hell, she didn't care who won. Alec had just made out with her and then turned her down. _What am I meant to be disappointed? Shouldn't I be disgusted? Yes, I should._

"Alec…"

"Yes, Max?"

Max drew a breath and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a recognizable voice.

"Check out the lovebirds."

------------------

**A/N 2: **Ohhh, cliffy! Teehee!

What do you guys think of a Kat/Biggs thing? Or do you think Cece/Biggs? Either Biggsy's gonna get some lovin'.

Please review and inspire me some more. My muse will like you for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for the lovely reviews. I'm sure you all know about how a writer feels to get such feedback! As far as the Kat/Biggs or Kat/Cece thing, I'm really unsure. It's divided and I'm torn! Let's see what I end up doing, I don't even know! Enjoy the chapter and continue with the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the deserted road, not far from a crowded sector point, wind picked up slightly, adding a new chill to the air. Clouds ringed high above the heads of a dazed duo and their temperatures dropped again at an interruption.

"Check out the lovebirds," a familiar voice quipped.

Max and Alec jumped apart and whipped around to face the intruder.

Max's stomach tied itself a knot as she stared at the group that had circled around them and Alec bent his knees, preparing to fight.

"What do we have here?" White said stepping forward and breaking the circle his familiars had formed around the transgenic pair.

Max and Alec didn't talk but rather forced all their anger, fear and raging emotions into cold, icy death stares.

White knew what the two were thinking and turned his head to nod at his men.

"Bring it!" Max shouted, jumping into the air as two familiars moved to fight her.

Alec assessed the familiars heading in his direction, anticipating what they would throw at him. He ducked as he half a dozen large arms reach to punch him.

So with around four familiars against each transgenic, it was an unfair fight but that didn't faze Max or Alec as they blocked the forceful blows and shot a few back.

It took a good half hour for Max and Alec to knock out all the familiars. It wasn't easy for the two transgenics, especially when White was sitting on the sidelines, smirking.

When the commotion had ceased and the wounded Max and Alec were standing over a line of unconscious familiars, panting, White stepped in to finish off his enemies while they were tired. This meant that if Max and Alec thought a group of familiars were hard, a persistent, cocky White was bad news.

White moved in between them, quietly from behind and jumped high to kick them in the head, one to each foot. Shaken but not knocked down, Max and Alec bounced back with a series of punches- in sync.

The dark-haired man had an advantage though: Max and Alec were already tired and he hadn't even begun. When they had finished a minutes-long round of punches, Max and Alec, still panting, stared at White. He was getting up from Alec's last kick to the stomach and as he rose, Alec noted his bloody, broken nose and his clothes creased, seeping blood in some areas, where he would surely have bruises tomorrow.

"Not bad," White commented as a dirty smirk crept onto his wounded face. "Sadly for you two, I'm not done."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec stirred, feeling the cold metal underneath him, and instantly had a familiar floating feeling. He was in one of White's _'Cages of Doom'_.

Alec would've laughed at his own stupid humour had he not noticed the sleeping form beside him. Instantaneously he recognised the raven-haired woman and also remembered how they had ended up in the situation.

'_Damn, White had those taser rods! Which meant his group of familiars weren't just to tire us but for his amusement!' _Alec was baffled at the discovery.

"Sick son-of-a-" Alec had actually muttered aloud.

"Can I finish that?" Max had awoken.

"Hey Maxie," he grinned his oh-so-familiar thousand-watt smile.

"How can you smile like that now?"

"Well, I got out of this last time!" he defended. "And you're with me!" he added.

Max rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't they have given us separate cages?"

"Oh, c'mon, Maxie, you flailed!"

Max's jaw unhinged and Alec realised he'd made a mistake.

"Sorry…" he muttered as she turned so her back faced him and she was as far away from the other transgenic as humanly possible.

They sat in silence, not moving, for twenty minutes before Alec flipped over to face Max. This, in turn, shook the cage and they were now swaying.

"God, how long do they want to torture me for?" Max complained.

"Hey! I haven't looked at you for ages let alone spoken! You _cannot_ complain!" he defended himself again.

Max didn't look at him, even though she wanted to cease the glare he was pinning at her with a death stare. Turns out looks _couldn't_ kill anyway, so it was no use!

She was completely embarrassed by the _incident_, as she chose to refer to it as, earlier today. She also had a lot of anger and hate towards White too which then could only be directed to Alec. Too much was running through her mind. Like the millions of other places she'd rather be or scenarios where she was snapping White's neck. Sometimes it was even Alec's neck.

"Hey! I just thought of something we could do to pass time!" Alec interrupted her daze of thoughts.  
"Shut up," she snapped.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ insane. Really. I was gonna say a memory game!"

"You're not insane?" she snarled, whipping around to face him and finally look him in the eye. Her brown eyes were now pools of fiery anger and not the anger that Alec was used to. There were other emotions, sifting over her delicate facial features and Alec wished he could understand.

Her hands splayed flat against the cold floor of the cage, showing an animalistic approach to her confrontation.

"How could you not be insane?!" Max shouted. She then paused in contemplation of her outburst before continuing. "You…you betrayed me and then you have the guts to _joke_ about it?! I can't believe let all of that get to me!"

"Let _what_ get to you?" Alec was feeling very guilty but his face only showed confusion.

"All that partners crap! Kat telling me all that pairing and DNA stuff, making me reconsider and then O.C.! Man, O.C.! I'll kill her for tattooing such words into my head!"

Alec frowned and leaned his head in closer, showing interest in her continuing.

"_Original Cindy knew Max and her boy belonged together from the start_!" she mimicked her best friend, showing no mock towards the woman but rather towards Alec.

Alec tried his best to not smirk but instead he gasped in surprise.

Max continued to retell O.C.'s words, "_Don't make the same mistake you did with Logan and dance around him till it's too late for anything, including a friendship!_...Well now I've stepped in too early and, buddy, you've certainly lost this friendship!"

Alec hung his head in shame. "Max…" he began.

"No! I refuse to listen." And with that she turned back around, rocking the cage and leaving Alec to mull over his remorse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat was seated in the Terminal City mess hall, drumming her fingers on the table. There were a few X6's deep in conversation surrounding her but she wasn't listening.

"Don't you think so Kat?" one redheaded boy asked.

Kat was startled out of her thoughts. "Huh, what?"

The kids laughed.

"Told you she wasn't listening!" the kid laughed to his friends and poked his tongue out.

Kat shook her head and tried to go back to her world of deep thinking. However, she was interrupted again as the empty seat beside her became occupied by a friend.

"Hey Kat, don't mind them," a smiling Biggs comforted.

She grinned back.

"So how are you finding T.C.?" he said.

"It's nice to fit in."

"Yeah, feels like one big family."

Kat nodded.

"You 'kay?" he angled his head.

"Mmm, just thinking," she answered with a big reassuring smile.

"Man, where's Alec?" he questioned, searching the hall.

Kat sat up straight and giggled. "Probably with Max!"

Biggs laughed too. "Their faces when they found out about the partners deal. I'll never forget it!"

"Maybe it was too fast. I hope I didn't ruin anything."

"Nah, they're probably in bed right now!"

"Biggs!" she glared and smacked his arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N 2:** Well, Kat won. I just started to write Cece and realised I didn't know her personality well enough! Sorry if anyone wanted C/B! It just flowed better. I've already started Ch5 but I needed to leave it here for now.


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been too long. What were they playing at? Leaving two captured transgenics in an approximately 9 and a half foot metal cage? Yeah, okay, but for three lonely hours? Alec was fed up. It was worse having Max there because she wouldn't even acknowledge him and every time he looked at her, he was overwhelmed with guilt.

Alec didn't attempt to say anything to her. He was too scared he'd say something he didn't mean or something that would only make things worse. So maybe it was better to wait in silence.

When Alec got sick of playing mind games with himself, he decided to try and resolve the plaguing guilt Max had left him.

"I'm truly sorry, you know?" he said staring at her back, "I didn't even do it as a joke."

Max tossed over to face him again, frowning as she met his gaze.

"Okay maybe the motive was from the joke but once we…uh…I couldn't stop," he admitted.

Max rolled her eyes, not dignifying him with a reply still.

"Max, we're stuck in a freakin' cage for who knows how much longer. Save me and accept my apology!"

"Fine," she huffed and he grinned.

Not wanting to play best friends, Max turned back on her side to cut herself off from him again. Alec sighed as he found himself staring at her back again where he'd also found boredom earlier.

"C'mon, Maxie! Be nice. You know I get bored easy…" Alec whined.

He grunted as he received a silent reply.

For once he wished White would show up. It would actually make things better! Yeah, Alec realized he was going out of his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec learnt he should be careful of what he wished for, as his enhanced hearing picked up on a fine, tapping sound coming from below the cage. The sound was soon recognized as footsteps by both transgenics who were now alert and locked in a wondering gaze.

Neither of them could see the intruder, as the lighting of the warehouse was not in their favour but they assumed White had finally come to dispose of them.

"Finally finished playing zoo animals with us?" Alec questioned the dark figure.

A cold laugh came from the still man and White spoke with a bitter confidence, "Almost."

"So are you going to tell us what you have in store for us?" Max queried.

"I might," White played. "You see. I've known your location for some time. I've been watching you and while I waited for the perfect time, I gathered some interesting information that certainly changed things."

"Care to share?" Alec's voice was no longer playful.

"In the beginning, I was only interested in 452. With her 'special' DNA and her destiny that opposed our plans, it was clear that she was our main target. As I pinpointed your locations, I later discovered that your pal was also of value to us."

Alec found many possible meanings in what White was saying and tried to string together a few while he waited for the Familiar to continue.

"Sandeman created Manticore against the Familiars. To exceed the productions of what was centuries in the making. He wanted something _better_. Foolish. He tried to make his own 'soldiers' and even put some Familiar traits into his kids," he paused and stared at Max in the cage, as it lowered to the ground.

Max and Alec began to see more of their enemy as they came down on the same field as him.

"You survived the snake. You didn't die. Which meant you could have been somewhat useful to the Familiars if you weren't scum. Suddenly as more information flew in, I found more value in you 452…You suddenly weren't just something I had to track down, gather information from and kill."

Max interrupted, "Gather information from?"

"I'd like my son to come home."

"And I'd like a double cheeseburger. Judging by this cage, it ain't happening anytime soon!" Alec retorted.

White barely acknowledged Alec's remark and simply continued on from where he'd been stopped before. "Then I decided to look further into your _companion's_ DNA and found that you two would make quite a pair. While 494's doesn't measure up to 452's, you two are as good as they can get- for _transgenics_." He said the last word with an oozing emotion, showing his disregard and hatred towards the name and the 'filth'.

"So now after seeing you two in that compromising position…" he added with a smirk before debating whether to continue or not, "Oh, hell, I'm going to end up snapping your necks anyway so I'll tell you." It was as if he found the situation humorous, like an excited kid, and he probably did. Meanwhile, Max and Alec couldn't be more disgusted. White was gaining the upper hand and there was nothing they could do but fidget and make the cage swing back and forth at its low height above the ground.

"I'm going to wait for you two to have a child. Considering your relationship is…progressing...and your blood is…fitting…and useful to the Familiars, we want your child."

Max and Alec's eyes both widened to the size of dinner plates and their eyebrows rose to their hairlines at the blunt statement and plans for their own futures.

"I'm not having sex with him!" Max squealed angrily as she pointed at her cage companion.

White chuckled in disbelief before spinning on his heel and leaving the two transgenics alone again.

"Max?…" Alec was still in a state of shock.

"Don't say _anything_!" she huffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Left here to breed. Breed with an insensitive, immoral, sarcastic jackass. A jackass who is breathing. He won't stop breathing. Why is he still alive?'_

Max was going insane from her angry thoughts running in rhythmic circles. It all came down to Max finding sanity in the possibility killing the X5 beside her. She would _then _survive. Heck, she could eat him too. All that animal DNA, couldn't be too bad.

He thought aloud. He talked in a boyish, pestering voice. He yammered on and on and…

"Argh!" Max shrieked.

"Oops. Not again," Alec said, almost regretting his own peskiness. Well, _almost_.

"I believe I ordered you to _not_ say anything!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Alec shouted back, unintentionally heating up the argument.

Max stopped, her mouth automatically open to shout a remark back at him but no words came out as she found herself stunned. Alec had never yelled at her like that. He barely even yelled at her. Max realized Alec's expression of expectancy and finally found her words.

"Well we're trapped in a freakin' tiny cage for who knows how much longer and I _cannot_ take your yapping anymore!" her voice had actually calmed to a soft, serious tone.

"Sorry," he mumbled, hiding his mixed emotions.

"As if…" she muttered under her breath.

Over the next two hours, they had argued and shouted countless more times. Each one ending with another mumbled apology and a ten-minute silence before it heated up again.

At the umpteenth sign of anger, Max paused.

"Stop it!" Max screamed.

"You stop it!" Alec growled.

"You know, if-" Max began but was cut off by a pressing against her lips.

Frozen, she didn't recognize the feeling. After it registered that Alec was holding her lips in a _kiss_, she instinctively responded: opening her mouth so they could heat it up even more. Her hands rose from their placeless position, mid-air, to twine around his neck. As their body continued to fit together, Max leaned back, so she was lying flat against the bottom of the cage and followed, not breaking the connection, to lie on top of her. After tasting every part of each other's mouths, they finally broke apart.

Max's brown swirled deep and bright to stare into another pair of hazel twinkling eyes. Their mouths hung open, both of them stunned.

"We have _got _to stop doing this," Max warned, breaking the silence.

Alec immediately snapped out of it and moved off of Max, back into his corner.

He had taken her statement as an angry warning but Max was, in fact, only being playful.

Both sat confused and unconsciously broke their record for longest silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max wondered if it was a desperation, a longing for that physical connection. She hadn't really had a boyfriend that she could kiss and 'date' for _ages_ now. Not that Max and Alec were heading in that direction. It seemed to be the only thing that shut them up and resolved their tension.

As far as Logan, well they weren't like that. She wasn't with him because fate was just against them. Did this mean Max didn't love Logan anymore? He would be devastated if he discovered Max had moved on and with _Alec_ of all people. He knew that they hadn't been dating before and that had settled most of his jealousy issues with Alec. Max couldn't imagine how he'd feel if she retold him about being with Alec.

So that was her decision- do not kiss Alec again and everything will be fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just to let you know, in this story, the ordinaries are kept out of TC another way, making there no deadly fumes. This chapter, the scenes are short and skipping through all our different characters, showing where each of them are at, most of them happening at the same time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminal City was buzzing, which would usually be odd considering it was 4 am. Transgenics were flurrying through the main building in a panic. It was just revealed to the inhabitants of the city that their leaders had been kidnapped. Mole was taking control, trying to calm the transhumans and transgenics. He knew it was quite possible that they would be kidnapped together as they were out constantly mingling with ordinaries. Mole thought it was foolish considering TC's situation and that Max and Alec got what they deserved for being so trusting of those who weren't like them. He gathered the Committee, which was consisted of 15 of the considered 'elite' of Terminal City. Something big was going to happen. Ames White and the NSA Agents were hot on their heels, not to mention White's crazy cult loonies. With the ordinaries now turning against them, they had to worry about a lot more than food supplies and space.

"Shut it!" Mole exclaimed. He was not exactly shouting but with his deep and uncontrollably loud voice, he'd caught the attention of the dozen others in the room. "We have a situation," he continued.

A transhuman made a noise, indicating that Mole had stated the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah," the pipe-smoking transhuman defended himself. "Our two crazy 'leaders' have been missing for 11 hours. Last known location being Jam Pony where they were sent on a delivery, as verified by Original Cindy." Mole blushed as O.C. grinned in pride at him.

Original Cindy was an exception to Mole's usual distaste to ordinaries and how could she not be? She knew how to make light of any situation and seemed to say exactly what you need to hear. She was an angel of guidance through crisis and Mole knew that was something appreciated by all of Terminal City. They now had a special friendship that bloomed as she was offered a position on the Committee. With transgenics representing many different areas to do their part in the Committee, like Pam the resident medic, O.C. was considered an expert in many areas that could help.

"So…we need a plan," Mole said lightly before exhaling smoke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat, Biggs and a few other X5's were in what could be considered TC's main rec room. It was huge and the Committee had dedicated a lot of time, effort and money to make something special for TC's residents. There weren't many electrical appliances but there were many other activities and games set up for the transgenics' and transhumans' leisure.

"Maybe we should do something," the redheaded X5-738, named Dale, broke the silence as they waited for the Committee's meeting to finish.

"Like what?" Biggs said, "We can't do anything. The Committee are forming their own plan and we may not be able to do anything, even then."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Biggs," the green-eyed, blonde-haired, X5-284, chuckled. She was named Flora for her love of plants and nature. The other X5's always joked about the 'overdose' of animal DNA in her test tube.

Biggs face slipped from the blank Manticore mask to reveal his depressed state and he spoke softer, "What if they're dead."

His voice was almost a whisper but the others heard, of course.

Kat also sobered at his words and sadness. As she put a hand on his shoulder, she comforted him with her own words, "Biggs, sitting around worrying about what could be happening isn't going to help us find out if it's true. We should go and offer our help to the Committee."

Biggs nodded, notably more determined. He flashed a genuine smile in Kat's direction before standing up to leave. The others followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec was in an odd headspace. It was still quite early in the morning, from what he could tell, and Max and himself were as awake as ever. They had been engaging in lighter conversations since their heated make out session a few hours ago. Max was genuinely chuckling at his jokes and he held back his taunting, which was paving way for a different, gentler, area of their friendship. They didn't talk about the kiss but Alec made light jokes every now and then, hinting towards the fact that they had made out twice in the space of half a day. He didn't bother making another move as Max was keeping her thoughts and feelings well hidden from him. So they talked about safe, casual topics like new transgenics they'd met in TC and the latest happenings with Joshua. Alec also realized he had a lot in common with Max, they really had been keeping themselves at arms length and it wasn't until of late that they broke their soldier facade that instinctively rose around each other. It all came down to the fact that they were both stubborn. He was waiting for her to open up first and she wouldn't say anything until he did. So now, Max and Alec could accurately classify themselves as good friends. _With benefits…_Alec added mentally and inwardly smirked.

Noticing the reappearance of that mischievous twinkle in his eyes, where he was smirking with them, Max grinned and asked him, eagerly, what he was up to.

He grinned widely back at her and played dumb, "What?! Me?"

She swatted his shoulder, which was unusually close to hers. _Stupid cage_, Max thought, ignoring her other thoughts that were debating her conscience' choice of adjectives.

Enjoying the calmness, Alec bit back the sarcastic remark on his tongue and maintained the relaxed conversing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

An extremely tired NSA agent tapped away at the keys of his keyboard, occasionally clicking at the mouse as he skimmed his computer through a good collection of surveillance. Honestly, he felt guilty for his intrusion of the girl's privacy but this was a post-Pulse world and his family relied on his hefty paycheck. He had to admit, his work had been a lot more exciting since he was assigned to this Manticore job and an interesting little adventure. Although, his boss, White, was a pain in the ass with a hidden agenda and it was something that puzzled the NSA agent.

As he rubbed his strained eyes, he felt his eyelids forcing shut and let out a sigh. It was way beyond him why he was working overtime to do this. It's not like he was going to find anyth-

He did a double take at the records, confirmed it again on the video surveillance and once more on his calender. White was going to be tremendously pleased with this new information. Though he wondered if that was a good thing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the SpecialOps, technical advisors, or whatever where calling 'em these days, together!" Mole barked at a handful of X5's.

Kat and Biggs were nearby chatting idly. They had just been briefed of the Committee's plans with the retrieval of Max and Alec and if Kat and Biggs thought it was frantic before, they had something coming. People were running through the main building, crashing into one another and many were shouting across the room. Biggs smiled at the demonstrations of how much TC cared about it's leaders and how so many of them were willing to give up days of sleep to aide in the rescue. He was also glad Kat was with him. While she grew up with many of the X5's, her absence over the later years meant she didn't have as many friends as Biggs and she stuck with him more. Biggs' grin widened at the many upsides he saw of the situation.

"How about we get away from this craziness?" Biggs suggested.

Kat nodded and followed his lead, away from the crowdedness.

When they were about as alone as they could get, Biggs took her hand and spun her so she was up against the nearest wall before closing the gap between them, specifically their lips. As he pressed his lips against her pink-glossed, he found himself enticed even more. Taken back at first, Kat didn't respond till she noticed Biggs pulling back in doubt. As she wrapped her arms around him, ensuring he didn't move at all, she deepened the kiss and reassured Biggs that he had not mistake by making the move.

Mole was searching for Biggs, in need of answers, knowing that he was probably the closest transgenic to the city's COs. When he finally found him, he found something else. Chortling to himself, he let out a puff of smoke from his trademark cigar to reveal a wide smirk spread across his lizard face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A tapping from outside broke the silence in the room. DeGuardo found himself shaking nervously in fear of his boss' reaction of the news he'd soon be receiving. It was a promising new plan for the captured transgenics and could earn him a pay rise. He'd checked umpteen times that his information and dates were correct because he knew if they weren't, he'd been in a huge dilemma. White was not one DeGuardo wanted to displease, even if he was his boss. Though, he would never give him the satisfaction of knowing his employee's fear and instead, acted strongly when in presence of White.

As the door burst open, DeGuardo pulled out his folder of printed files, ready to present to the intruding White. White barely greeted the other agent but simply got straight to the money question. That was who White was and it often bewildered DeGuardo about the possibility of White having a more personal involvement in the Manticore case.

"Well, what's so important that you had to page me out of a meeting to hear about?" White snarled as he stood tall and superior in front of DeGuardo's desk.

"Sir, I have some promising new information, as acquired from Manticore files and surveillance," DeGuardo answered in a monotonous voice.

"Do I have to beat it out of you?"

Getting the hint, DeGuardo handed White the files before beginning his own explanation, "As we have seen the X-series have many enhanced abilities and genetics. However, the scientists behind the transgenics could not create the perfect beings, it seems, as the X5's, the elite class of all the series, had some genetic flaws, one of which being the neurological defect that causes frequent seizing. I managed to attain a file explaining that in their teenage years, the female X5's began to have a cycle, of sorts, caused by their feline DNA. During a stage of around a week, the female is, much like an animal, searching for her 'mate'. They will crave sexual contact for the entire cycle."

White gaped at the files before nodding at his worker. "Extremely impressive, DeGuardo. I see you have your eyes on the prize. I'm pleased. Do you have any more?"

"Yes, sir. According to surveillance, 452 is due for her cycle in approximately 3 weeks."

"Splendid, you have helped significantly and that'll be remembered, DeGuardo."

"Thank you, sir."

With that, White exited to execute one of the many ideas in his head. To say White was pleased was really an understatement. Things were in his favour very much and the Familiars would be very impressed with this progression with the transgenics.

"_Three weeks_," he muttered as he smirked wickedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Max queried, smiling brightly as she nudged the other transgenic.

"Well what?" Alec smiled innocently back.

"Your t-"

Max stopped at a sound. Her grin fading as a bright light blared her vision.

She looked down to see White and a few of his men approaching.

"You're free to go," White said, straight-faced.

"What?" Max and Alec exclaimed.

"You heard me," he smirked as the cage lowered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ohh, Whitey, Whitey, Whitey! A shout out to Erkith who made a funny suggestion after I had this idea! Haha, now off and review!


	7. Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After you're in, use your comm.-links and make sure you guide us through what your doing. We'll use our equipment to order you on and backup will be ready in any case," Kat instructed to the group of transgenics before her.

The rescue group consisted of Danny (X7-559), Key (X6-410), Pax (X6-304), Jet (X5-318), Biggs, Dale, Xen (X5-736), Josie (X2-051), and Finn (X3-201). Danny, Key and Pax were the kids; well-trained soldiers who's main objective in this mission was to shoot as many Familiars as possible, dead. The X5's were leading the retrieval of the CO's. Lastly, the two transhumans would be doing the strategic moves, improvising and guiding the team. Joshua insisted to tag along for his 'Little Fella' and 'Medium Fella', to support them after the rescue, in case they're injured.

Everyone was dressed in their all-black attire, putting their devices and microphones in place, whilst listening to Kat's orders. Mole and the Committee had made a foolproof plan. Little did they know White had too.

Ten minutes later, everyone was geared up and set to go. The truck, driven by a transhuman named Letch, was parked in the tunnel, ready to transport the group. All their time and effort in setting up the plan and group, was put to waste as the congregation saw two tired transgenics stroll into the building.

"Whoa," Alec said, noticing the working superhumans all turn to them, their eyes holding relief, shock and some disappointment for the wasted hard work. Alec smiled at the reactions to their return.

"We're back!" Max laughed.

"We were just sending the team and you _escaped_?!" Mole exclaimed, not giving any signs of pleasure nor disappointment. "At least you returned _before_ they left. What a squander of my valuable brain, though…"

Biggs shot Mole a look, telling him to 'shut up or I'll break your bones'.

"Well, actually we didn't escape," Max explained to the listening ears of the whole room.

"What?" Confused exclamations strung out through the building.

"White kind of let us go," Alec continued, "Obviously he's got something up his sleeve."

Mole mumbled something under his smoky breath and the transhumans around him chuckled.

"Do we know anything else?" Biggs asked.

Max and Alec shared a glare, both debating between themselves if they should mention the awkward fact that White wants them to 'copulate'.

"Maybe," Max finally spoke. She waved her hand, telling everyone to cease the conference and follow orders.

"Let's pack all this stuff up, hey?" Alec dismissed the tension.

"O.C., I _really_ need to talk to you," Max said, already pulling O.C.'s arm and dragging her aside.

"You know it, boo. I'm here."

As they entered a quieter, emptier meeting room, Max sat down and signalled for O.C. to do the same.

"Before you start, suga, Original Cindy gotta say there are some _damn_ fine genetically engineered honeys in this nest. You think any o' your barcode friends would wanna hook up with O.C.?"

Max paused, thinking. "There's so many of us, I bet one of them would."

O.C. grinned and said, "Well, boo, let's hear it."

"So… before we got kidnapped, Alec kind of kissed me. It's started out as a joke and then we ended up making out for like five minutes! Then we got put in a cage together and we made out again. Oh, and White wants us to be breeding partners again!" Max blurted out her recount in record time, not stopping for air.

"Damn girl. What's going on with you and your boy?!" O.C. grinned.

"I don't even want to think about it. We're back now and I'm just glad I'm not locked up with him anymore. Now with White and his, I might be busy and we might have to go into hiding and-"

"Boo, you're speedmouthin' again! Slow down or Original Cindy gonna get left behind!"

Max sighed deeply, letting out all her stress and confusion. "It's all too much and certainly too soon."

"Well, you know Original Cindy got your back. And if you want her advice- talk to Alec and let him know what's on your mind."

"Thanks O.C."

Max hugged her friend and ran out of the room to begin her standard duties as C.O. It was good to be back. Or was it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Committee, now numbering at 15 again, joined for a meeting. For the past day, the TC residents had repeatedly question each of the leaders about Ames White. The people were intrigued by the rumours and guesses of his plans for Max and Alec, so the Committee decided an official meeting should be scheduled.

Mole ran the assembly, asking for everyone's opinions on the idea, as well as their suggestions to keep Max and Alec well hidden. Many of the Committee had guessed that White would kidnap them and this possibility was heightened as a heuristics expert confirmed it was an 89 chance, the other 11 meaning that White would run into an obstacle before he could abduct the leaders. No one had a clue why they'd be released and then recaptured but they knew they'd just have to work with whatever information they had.

Max's face reddened immediately as Alec told the thirteen leaders about White's version of the breeding program. Max and Alec had agreed that they would only be making matters worse if they didn't tell at least the Committee. The Committee swore they would not repeat Alec's words but many, namely Mole, found laughter too irresistible in the situation. Alec squirmed as the group cackled and Max ducked her head, hiding the heated blush over her cheeks.

When they later returned to serious matters, the Committee's leaders took turns in expressing their ideas for Max and Alec.

"We should put tracers on them in case they're kidnapped," Pam, the medic, suggested.

Few nodded while others shook their head.

"We agreed from the start that this is not Manticore. Our people are free," Drake, the snake transhuman, said.

"But this is a matter of life and death," Pam defended.

Drake didn't have a reply.

"It'll be considered," Mole said, officially ending the dispute.

"Maybe we could lock 'em in a cage for a while," Luke laughed. The others joined him with a chuckle. "I'm serious! They can't be abducted then!" he added.

"Yeah, we'll consider it," Mole spoke with mock thoughtfulness. "Anyone else?" he added hopefully.

After seeing the numerous shaking heads, Mole gave up and finished the meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, dude, what's going on?" Biggs nudged Alec out of his thoughts.

"You tell me," Alec smirked before adding, after seeing Biggs' confused face, "You and Kat?"

"Oh that… it's nothing exclusive."

"Tell me you're not blushing," Alec chuckled, stopping himself from actually laughing his head off.

"Shut up, you're one to talk!"

"What?"

"You and Max!" Biggs teased in a singsong voice.

"Ah, that, my friend, might be a little more exclusive."

'Go on…" Biggs urged.

"She hates me."

"Pfft, that's what you think," Biggs said, disbelievingly.

"Sure," Alec rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, it's obvious."

"God, we sound like hormone-driven teenagers."

"Just like the good ol' days!"

Alec laughed, "So true." It was good to have Biggs, _just_ like the old days.

"So what do you say we go switch Mole's cigar with something… _else_?" Biggs waggled his eyebrows, mischievously, before holding up a tiny box in his hand.

"Oh, man. Even more like the old days!" Alec exclaimed before the both ran off to play their childish prank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max, perplexed, strolled past Mole on her way to a group of female X5s. The lizard man was _spitting_ everywhere, shouting and jumping around like a maniac. Max chortled, things were returning to normal, where sounds of the countless TC residents' laughter filled the air of the crowded building. Everyone looked happy, no one was alone and Max could not have felt prouder to be CO of the people.

"Rotten kids!" Mole cried.

The laughter already in Max's ears, increased in volume as more transgenics turned their attention to the angry transhuman.

Drake, who just _loved_ to tease Mole, was in a fit as Mole spun around on the spot, spitting out something from his mouth.

Max shook her head and continued her trip to her friends. It felt good for Max to let herself go and trust so freely. With the help of O.C., Max found herself a superb group of friends.

She looked around at her circle of close friends. First there was, of course, O.C., indulging in the gossip. Then, Vick, formerly X5-370, with her cropped blonde hair, she was the tomboy who always spoke her mind. Beside her sat, X5-285, or Stella, who was a bit of a flirt. Frances, or X5-598, was Zack's female twin from Seattle. She had the same, strong and protective personality as Max's big brother and therefore, held a special place in Max's heart. The intelligent, reserved, Aymi, designated X5-828, always sat straight-backed and quiet. The newest recruit with her bouncy brown hair was Kat, she sat next to Aymi, almost mimicking her quiet demeanour.

Max took a seat and rolled her eyes as she caught the end of Stella's wordy one-man-dialogue. O.C. was attentive, leaning forward and catching Stella's every word. Vick looked completely uninterested and Frances looked at Max as if she'd saved her life.

"Stella, shut up already. We get it: you have the hots for Hank. We don't have to hear every day about how you wish you were in heat so he'd notice you!" Vick teased. Each of the girls enjoyed sharing a laugh over Stella's flirtatious ways, but it was always harmless fun.

Stella poked her tongue out at Vick. _So what if I like him?…And, he _so _notices me. _Stella reassured herself.

Frances smiled and shook her head. Even though she thought she had the most immature friends in the world, she wouldn't have it another way. She'd met the handful of girls from a mission in 2017, where she was proudly a CO, and instantly clicked with the other X5s. Frances liked having Kat, O.C. and Max now too. They were a diverse group of women, which only made it more fun.

"Speaking of heat, did you ladies hear about Gus and Maddie?" Stella gossipped.

"Damn straight. Original Cindy bets she knew before anyone else," O.C. answered, grabbing the attention of the others. "Uh-huh, O.C. heard some nasty stuff going on in the apartment next door."

The female X5s all gasped in shock.

"No way," Vick said before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my gosh!" Aymi laughed.

"So, that's one couple more to add to our list of correct guesses. Anyone have any new hook-up predictions?" Stella winked.

"I got one!" Vick cried.

"Yeah?" Frances insisted.

"Max and Alec," Vick replied with a smile before leaning back in her seat with pride.

Max gasped but she was still grinning.

"Yeah, I agree. Look at you two!" Aymi laughed. They loved to tease Max about Alec.

"Aiight, aiight. You got my boo blushing. Before she gets angry, let's move on," O.C. smiled, knowing she'd saved Max.

"What about Fran and Biggs?" Stella changed the subject.

Frances shot Stella an angry look, her narrow eyes sending threatening messages.

Stella laughed. "Cool it. We all know you like him!"

Kat tried to hide a blush but Aymi caught it. "Kat! Got something to admit?"

"What? No…" Kat lied.

"Yeah, whatever. We see right through it, girl!" O.C. laughed.

"I mean, it's not that big a deal…"

"Well, I heard he ain't called Biggs for nothing!" Stella teased.

Kat blushed again and chuckled. "I guess, there's something…"

"Good on ya, suga," the only ordinary encouraged.

Frances also 'whooped' encouragingly as they all grasped the point.

"Oh gosh! No way! You two?" Vick exclaimed.

"Kat and Biggs?" Max said with a cheeky smile.

The girls continued to ravish in pointless gossip, finding a release from their hectic, endangered lives. Even Max, who was never one to be girly, enjoyed moments like this thoroughly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max found Alec, finally. He was sitting at the highest point of Terminal City- the roof of the main building. Hugging his knees, she walked up the stairs to find him staring into the distance. _So this is the new Space Needle_.

After staring at him long enough,­-_that's right Max, keep staring_, she teased herself- Max moved to sit next to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Max," he replied, not tearing his gaze from the sunset.

"It's good to be back, hey?"

"Yeah, I got worried that I might be stuck making out in a cage with you forever- horrible!" he mocked, even adding a fake shudder of disgust.

Max laughed and hit him. "As if _I'd_ just stay and kiss you. I'd kill myself first!"

"Uh-huh, that's _exactly_ what you were thinking when you were returning my kiss."

Alec finally turned his head and the odd timing it was, he saw the creeping blush on her face. He chuckled at the sight.

"We're doing good, yeah?"

"With respect to…"

"Terminal City."

"I hope so."

"You were a CO at Manticore, you're used to this. It'd hard for me- making decisions for hundreds of others. This fine line has been drawn between life and death and I could so easily trip and take everyone with me."

"Max, this," Alec said, pointing his outstretched arm at the buildings of Manticore prototypes, "is because of _you_. Everyone knows you have the best intentions for the city and you would never intentionally turn your back on that. You've had a family, _you're_ used to this."

Max sighed, "I guess it's a good thing I have you though."

Alec looked at her with disbelief. "Rewind, did Maxie just admit that I am_ not_ useless?"

"Maybe. Don't get used to it though; I'll kick your pretty ass till it _is_ useless!"

Alec shook his head, grinning at her teasing.

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the sunset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ooh, yay! This was _such_ a fun chapter. Alec and Biggs were so easy and I loved their dialogue, so I gave some to Max and her girls. I knew I had to end on an MA scene though. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing this one! You review, I'll start on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**12 DAYS LATER.**

Max and Alec left the latest Committee meeting. Max exited the meeting room, grumpily, walking steps ahead of Alec. She waited impatiently outside as Alec flirted with another X5. Terminal City had been 'running' for only a few weeks, so Max didn't know all of the X5s and transgenics. Clearly Alec was interested in getting to know the redhead better. After seeing him smile seductively and write down something, which was most likely the girl's apartment number or a time for a 'date', Max figured he was making his move for tonight's Bimbo-in-Bed. Max didn't know why she was being so overjealous, she knew the X5 couldn't be a bimbo with her genetics yet Max wondered if she'd become a little attached to Alec after their make-out sessions.

Max groaned audibly which caught Alec and his 'friend's' attention. Alec finished up his conversation before walking over to Max, thinking she was just being impatient, little did he know of her real thoughts.

"Jealous, Maxie?" he teased as he walked over to her.

Max grunted at the nickname as they finally left the doorway of the meeting room. Alec wanted to take her no-reply as a yes but he figured Max looked angry enough.

"I wasn't aware you were waiting for me."

"There are lots of things you aren't aware of, it shouldn't be unusual," she snapped.  
Alec chuckled. "Something bothering you, Max?"

"Many many things, Alec. Namely, you."

"Now that's _unusual_," he said sarcastically.

"Alec, don't make me hurt you."

"Oh, what if I want you to hurt me?" he said playfully, adding a waggle to his eyebrows to emphasise his implications.

Max growled as they neared the destination.

"So where are we going?" he inquired.

"I've told you fifty million times. Dix wants to see us," Max answered, losing her patience.

"Fifty million times," Alec repeated her words incredulously. He pushed open the door to where Dix was sitting beside Luke at their computers. Joshua was on the other side of the vast room, painting_Joshua #5000_.

Upon seeing her 'Big Fella', Max immediately lightened up and forgot about her task to see Dix. She ran over to Joshua, hugged him and admired his art.

"Hey little fella," he smiled.

Max returned the smile and Alec, still on the other side of the room, rolled his eyes. Few people got to receive such an angelic smile from Max. He'd had them a few times, over the past week and a half, when they actually acted like friends. Then again, Alec pondered, friends didn't grope each other like they had as their tongues battled. He chuckled to himself. _It was good while it lasted…_

Now that things had returned to normal, Max was treating Alec like he was a jackass again, so Alec went back to flirting with the ladies. It was only flirting though and was mainly to see Max's frustrated,_jealous_ reactions to his interest in other women. Maybe it wasn't quite over yet…

After Max finished chatting with Joshua, Dix finally grasped his opportunity to talk to Alec and Max.

"X5-339 came to us this morning with word of a new machine in possession of the NSA Agents. The X5 said that he found a source on the inside and even got us some pictures," Dix said as he handed the CO's an envelope of photographs. "Thermal imaging device. Uses a camera to pick up on the body temperatures of anyone on the screen. Transgenic temperatures are a few degrees higher than ordinaries. If an irregular temperature is found, the figure is highlighted on the screen, making it into-"

"A transgenic locating device," Max finished his sentence, comprehending.

"Exactly." Dix nodded and typed at his keyboard. "White's already got something planned for you two. Now, the NSA have something to make their job a lot easier," he added.

"Well we can't stay in TC forever," Max said. "I'm still living with O.C. and working at Jam Pony."

"There's no point to it anymore. White knows how to find you."

"So what do we do then?" Alec intercepted.

"Well," Dix turned to his computer again before expanding on his idea. "Maybe the Committee should decide on something about the whole of TC but as far as the safety of our CO's, I have an idea…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max gazed out at the horizon. Even for a broken world, Max had to admit the sunset was beautiful to watch. Closer to her, she saw the derelict skyscrapers that populated the adjacent Sector 12. Above, the sunset faded from a rich orange to a pale blue as day broke into a darker, colder Seattle night. Behind her, conveniently excluded from most of her view, were seas of heavy clouds. Max enjoyed whatever staring space the city offered her.

She had been craving the alone time. The time to just sit and think had become a sweet addiction. Max had the opportunity to confront everything she'd push away as she ran a 'nation'.

The cool breeze that had been soothing her for the past hour had grown chilly. Her instincts kicking in, Max suspected a possible storm teasing above their heads. Refusing to let her suspicions faze her, Max simply hugged her legs closer to her and continued her unblinking staring game.

Sometimes Max had stopped thinking and just stared, completely zoned and in another dimension. Feeling like time was on her side and her brain could cease the minutes to catch up to her body and often the other way around.

Her 'high places' were special. They held connections to Ben, which obviously held much sentimentality to Max. She'd failed him and it was almost like coming to the high spots brought her closer to him and his forgiveness for his death. The view was visually soothing, the wind relaxing and the fumes and dirty smells of Seattle eased at the elevated level.

Everything was easier at that height, where everyone was far away, down below. All the troubles weighed down and Max could just breathe. It felt good.

Later, when Max was satisfied with her mental state and felt ready to face the world again, she left the roof and walked down to the main headquarters.

"Max!" Frances called.

"Hey Frances," Max smiled friendlily.

"So I heard about the 'rescue' plan for you and Alec and I was wanting to tag along."

"Sure. Just talk to Mole."

"Oh, and also?"

"Yeah."

"What _is_ going on with you and Alec?" Frances chuckled.

Max frowned. "Frances!"

"C'mon…"

"We're not like that…"

"Max…"

Max rolled her eyes. She felt cornered. "We're not! We've just had everyone pressuring us to be."

"Pressuring?"

"We were supposedly going to have great children."

Now Frances frowned.

"We were breeding partners in Seattle."

Frances smiled knowingly.

"I wish people would stop smiling like that. The implications are all wrong!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Frances teased as she ran off to see Mole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alec," Max said, grabbing Alec's attention.

He left his position from talking to Luke at the computer and went over to Max.

"Look, I'm sick of everyone with their dirty suspicions."

"You mean how we're '_not like that_'," he said mocking her in an imitating voice.

Max frowned and punched his arm. "Seriously!"

"So we_aren't_ like that?"

Max felt like she was going to heave, she was so nervous and could think of millions of places she'd rather be. "No. That's obvious."

"Yeah, just checking. With you punching me less, I was getting worried."

"Masochist," she jeered, with a roll of her eyes.

Alec muttered something through his cheeky smirk but even Max couldn't hear. She knew it was probably because she didn't _want_ to hear.

"Just…find a way to stop it."

"Yes, your highness," Alec mocked and it earned with another punch. "Good to have you back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE WEEK LATER

White paced back and forth, eagerly, in front of the line of people before him. Two handsome male teenagers stood at one end, with posture incredibly straight, a barcode tattooed on their necks and a blank expression across both of their faces. The 17-year-olds were Familiars, handpicked from a selection of children that were fitting for the job. With their stunning good looks and blind obedience that resembled the Manticore military standards, they were perfect in White's eyes.

Beside the two young Familiars, were five of White's best NSA agents and their NSA technological advisor. The NSA agents had no idea about the faux transgenics _actually_ being Familiars. Not that they knew about the breeding cult anyway. The 'technological advisor' was a typical bookworm no-life, whose main importance was the beeping device in his hands. He stared at the device carefully, showing his understanding of the gadget's use.

White was pleased and it shocked the people around him to see a genuine smile plastered across his usually strained face. Sure, sometimes White couldn't repress a creepy smirk but most of the time, he'd leave his expression to show his cantankerous demeanour.

He flipped out a cell phone from his pocket and dialled a quick number before turning his back on the waiting people to have his privacy.

"Yes….we're ready….ten minutes…tracking? of course…a cage…well, no…no, no…yes…killed and we keep it…yes…okay…..Fe'nos tol."

After hanging up the phone, he returned to his pacing.

"It's time," he said to the men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** You can probably guess what lies ahead. I had no real plot for his chapter, so I kind of babbled. Okay, I appreciate reviews heaps:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**Apologies. I should have updated sooner! I had no time really and I'd been rewriting SAFI as well as conjuring a sequel to SIS. If you have no idea what those are, check out my other stories later. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. I didn't think I'd be able to muster up a chapter past 1000 words and then the first scene went to just under 2000 and my inspiration rose through the roof.

**&&**

Sure, they screwed up. It had become a huge priority to protect the transgenic congregation and ensure their safe arrival in TC, this hopefully excluding Ames White. It was foolish to act without thought. However, there is a 'but'.

It all started as Alec sauntered through command centre, like he owned the joint. He searched the large area for any of his friends; some could now even be called work colleagues. Finding no luck, he decided to join a conversation between a group of male X5s. He enjoyed meeting the new faces; men or women, transgenic or transhuman. Every Manticore prototype had a story to tell. Including their missions, training and torture at Manticore, their journey to freedom and glory in liberated surroundings.

Five minutes had passed and Alec had shown the men why he was Alec, co-leader of TC. The transgenics naturally warmed to his alpha personality and while, he wasn't necessarily vulnerable or trusting, he showed, more or less, the colours of his heart. Life on the outside, since learning to move on from Manticore and the Berrisfords, had taught Alec only too much. He now possessed a new confidence and a knowing that he was a good person. Sure, memories don't just disappear and neither does the raw pain that he'd experienced and that's why he was untrusting and concealed behind a façade. It was just who he'd become.

The X5s chatted amicably about the general people and places surrounding them. The other men were in awe of Alec as the women walked past, looking him up and down, and other transgenics waved and greeted their co-leader. It also did wonders to Alec's ego; he sure knew what they were thinking.

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and casually flipped it open.

"McDowell," he greeted, his voice oozing playfulness. His smile disappeared seconds later. "I see. We're on it."

After hanging up, Alec scanned command, looking for one person in particular. Bingo.

"Max! Two X6s captured. You, me, a warehouse in Sector 6. A date?"

At such a suggestion, Max scrunched up her face in a cringe of disgust. "Let's go, pretty boy."

"Biggs is already on his way," he informed her.

"Excellent," Max replied nonchalantly as she headed out and mounted her Ninja. Alec's green Bandit roared on after her as she led the way to Sector 6.

The ride to the warehouse wasn't very exciting. Both transgenics' minds were focused on the task at hand. Max did notice, though, that things had become so natural and for once, running in a routine. Alec and her worked well together. Sure, as friends, they were an unlikely match but as partners, they fit like a perfect puzzle. Alec's determination always comforted and encouraged Max. His perseverance, particularly in crisis, was a valuable asset. This combined with Max's ability to construct valid theories and plans and most of all, be a leader, put TC in safe hands. It was a lot to handle. Yet from the whole congregation's issues like the ordinaries and White's breeding cult buddies to the X5s' dramas in heat experiences, Max and Alec managed every problem.

It didn't take long to reach their destination, a rundown warehouse, previously owned by a company called ProTech. A banner with the company's logo was hanging from one side only, the other fallen and pulling the banner to a steep tilt. The cream-yellow walls that appeared to previously be white, were also wearing away. It looked like thousands of other pre-Pulse factory and office buildings across the country that couldn't afford to stay alive after the Pulse. It made for a good, empty place for squatting because of the isolation from the rest of the sector. The road it housed on was dead and contained several other large company buildings that were probably home to squatters.

Dismounting their bikes and walking towards each other, Max and Alec evaluated their surroundings. Their enhanced hearing came through, detecting the smallest of sounds – talking. Male voices were casually conversing. This presented confusing against facts already collected by Alec.

According to Biggs' information from the phone call, two male X6s had been detected on a thermal imager, caught out by White and the NSA agents. He'd said a crowd was forming and news reporters were all over it. Max and Alec were therefore expecting to arrive to a hectic crowd of Seattle locals and have to fight out White who would be trying his best to capture the two transgenics without being caught out, by the public, himself. Yet, the warehouse was bare, isolated, deserted, as it would have been on a normal day. The two X5s shared a frowning, puzzled look.

From what they could see, Biggs hadn't arrived and had somehow gotten his information wrong. Alec mentally took note to tell Biggs not to give news that wasn't certain.

Nodding in understanding, somehow knowing they had the same plan, Max and Alec headed forward, into the ProTech warehouse. The door was wide open and inviting and it looked as if the lock was recently busted. Following the sound of the continued talking, Max and Alec made their way through the first floor. Reaching the end of a hallway, the two X5s discovered they were definitely heading the wrong way when they realised the noise was coming from beneath them. A basement.

Taking a left, two rooms down the hallway, Alec signalled to Max that he'd found a stairway leading down. They descended the stairs side by side before halting at the bottom. To their right was a blank brick wall. To their left, an empty basement, bar the two male teenagers tied to chairs in the middle of the room and Ames White chatting to a few of his NSA friends.

"Ah," came the remark from White. "About time you joined us."

"Sorry. Looks like we missed the party," Alec said in a mock-apologetic tone.

White let out a bark of laughter. "Hardly." His eyes held a serious glare and he stood, with his hands tucked casually into the pockets of his long black pants, with posture of that of a Manticore soldier. His tall, slim figure was standing in a way that gave off many different and contrasting vibes; from relaxed to dead serious, and playful to stern.

"So," Max flicked her head and her gaze to the boys, "You do this to all your friends?"

"Friends…" White pondered the word. "Not quite how I'd describe it." He took a step forward. "Though I know they're _your_ friends and can easily be untied if you do one… simple thing."

"Mmm, I'm intrigued," Alec feigned interest, adding a smirk and a raise of the eyebrows for the show.

"Name your price," Max demanded, emphasising with a step forward, closing more distance between her and her opponent. "But I'll have you know, I come at a much better price than this."

"Have it your way…" White allowed. "Otto!" he called without removing his gaze from Max.

A Hispanic-looking agent stepped forward and out of the shadows. "Yes, sir," he responded obediently, eyes intent on White's back. He looked disgusting and pathetic in Alec's eyes, the way he could happily put himself behind White. Though, given the benefit of the doubt, the guy probably didn't know everything about his charming boss.

"Take care of these two," White ordered and without even an indication to which pair was in question, White got the message across to the inferior agent.

After hearing footsteps and sounds of muffled struggle, White was pleased enough to turn around and watch Otto 'taking care' of the two undercover kids. A split-second later, as White anticipated, Max lunged forward, sending a flying kick to his head. It was a pity the transgenic forgot about White's ability to overcome any form of pain, because it was then only a waste of her own energy. However, he was in the mood for humouring the unfortunate and the hopeful, tonight. So he'd play along, like she wanted to see, and little did she know of his seething confidence.

Alec took out Otto in one powerful punch. He was on the floor, unconscious, after the single blow and would later wake up with what Alec was sure would be a broken nose. After disposing of the agent, Alec moved on to releasing the X6s, or the fake X6s, the minor detail which he obviously did not know.

Meanwhile Max fought it out with White and was actually losing horribly. White didn't even look like he was trying and Max was on the ground, fighting hard just to stand up again. Alec didn't notice this nor have the ability to, as he was still untying the kids. Once finished, he diverted his attention to see Max knocked out and lying cold on the hard floor. Alec growled. White would pay for hurting Max.

He put a heck of a lot of force into a punch to White's stomach, to which the Familiar made a grunting sound. Though, White jumped back with a kick to the transgenic's chest. Alec pained but did not fall. Growling and shouting, he lunged at White, sending the older man flying to the ground with Alec over him and then delivering hard punches to his stomach and face. White was heavily bleeding and bruised by the time Alec was finished and ready to stand up.

Although, just because he was standing up, it didn't mean Alec was finished. He grabbed a fistful of White's shirt and with all his might, slammed him against the wall, several feet away. Alec let go of the shirt as he pushed, so that White almost fell back on the wall. Then the transgenic stalked over, with an outstretched arm and grabbed a tight hold of White's neck. He cut off the Familiar's airways and held him hanging in the air, feet dangling and the toes of his shoes slightly brushing the ground. After a minute, Alec let go and was pleased to see White slump helplessly to sit on the floor.

"Don't touch her again," Alec warned, spitting his own blood to the side before running to Max.

He tried to wake her and was close to succeeding when a jolt of electricity was shot at his back and began to spread like poison through his body. He coughed from the pain and fell back, defeated after a few more jolts. Otto stepped away from the two transgenics and let the taser fall from his hands to land on the ground. Wide-eyed, he examined the basement. Things had not gone to plan but at least the transgenics were out, which meant he was safe now. White would probably bite his head off later for letting things take such a change in direction but Otto know that by ensuring the transgenics' capture, he'd ensured his job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shocking and humiliating that the filthy transgenic had gotten such an advantage over him. A tint to a shiny reputation and even if said tint was small, White knew the difference. He growled and barked orders to his agents as they hauled away the unconscious transgenics, simply to reaffirm his position. He refused to accept a cloth to wipe the blood from his hands and face, to show his strength was still in tact. White could tell if he didn't keep reaffirming his superiority, he would surely lose his touch. He enjoyed being feared, it meant he had power. White was in control and could see it in the way that he made worthless NSA agents sweat with the mere presence of a snarl. Power was the key to everything in his eyes and a tinted reputation affected his power.

Some might not understand how a bruised neck could stop the people from flinching at his howling demands, but it meant that he no longer looked invincible. The agents didn't know what White really was but they knew he was strong. 494 almost killed White in his fury earlier and that was an achievement in itself.

"Put. Them. In. The. Large. Cage," he snarled through his teeth, his tongue accentuating every syllable and the importance of the demand. "From here on in, things will go as planned. Anyone who plays the smallest role in an occurring problem will be _fired_."

He walked outside to find Otto in the driver's seat of a van that would transport Max and Alec to the warehouse. He approached the window, directly next to the agent, and whilst looking the other way, raised a hand to knock.

Otto rolled down the windows and looked at White who was staring at something behind the vehicle. "Sir."

"Otto," White started. "You took control earlier."

"Yes, sir."

"Impressive," was all he said before walking away.

Gottlieb was a dedicated agent who'd been by White's side during the whole of the transgenic project. Following every order, wordlessly, and coming through even without orders. There was certainly no admiration or friendly bonds between White and Otto, but lined up against the other agents, White could pay one compliment to the agent. He wasn't a twit. God, how it tore White up that he was surrounded by mindless, stammering ordinaries who couldn't get a job done. At least Otto tried.

White had a countless amount of his own responsibilities. Do they honestly think he has time to slow down and explain every word to each of the fools?

He let out a long breath before heading to his car to depart from the site and follow Otto's vehicle back. Arriving at a more familiar (_no pun actually_) warehouse, fifteen minutes later, White and his men entered the main part of the building. There, a single cage, with a length of around nine and a half feet, hung in midair. Said cage would soon become home to a pair of annoying transgenic lovebirds. It was like babysitting or zoo keeping, just putting the transgenics in the cage and watching, passing time and playing games. Not White's kind of hobby at all.

They would awake soon and he'd have to deal with their smart mouths and quick wits. Not to mention their irritating and pathetic _romance_ story. When this project finished, he'd go for a trip with his son; maybe to the Canadian woods for some deer hunting. With the fresh air and masculine activities, White just might be able to live after the preposterous transgenic job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flash of déjà vu greeted Max as she awoke next to Alec in the wonderful cage again. Alec was already awake, and staring off into space, when she looked across at him.

"Home sweet home," was her greeting that brought Alec out a reverie.

"You know, I wish he'd hurry up and put a bullet through me already," he said jokingly. Though Max couldn't be certain because she was sure his tone was serious.

"Be careful what you wish for…" Max warned, speaking softly.

"Nah, I don't think that's what he has planned."

"Right, his putting us through Breeding Cults 101, how could I forget?" Max mocked.

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled, turning to Max. "Well we survived Manticore, I'm sure we'll survive the Cage of Horror."

Max laughed and moved closer to Alec, so close that her head was resting on his shoulder. He automatically put his arm around her and pulled her in close. The exchange of comfort was soothing.

Meanwhile, in Terminal City, Kat and Biggs were 'comforting' each other too. Or as some may call it: making out.

She wrapped her legs around his and rested her hands on his waist. While his hands were roaming under the back of her blue cotton tank top and his tongue was delving into her mouth. It sent electricity through her and created goosegumps along her arms.

He'd been so romantic and caring - the perfect man.

Today, he'd come to her apartment with a bouquet of roses and her favourite chocolates. Always the gentlemen and never pushing to go too fast. He understood where she wanted their relationship and what she wanted him to be.

It was like some teenage romance and, admittedly, there weren't far beyond their teen years yet. There were here, making out on her couch. Being youthful and playful, enjoying a secret romance, which involved them sneaking around TC and keeping every detail a secret. It was fun, wild and a new experience and there was no one she wanted to share it with more.

Finally stopping for breath after almost smashing the Manticore breath-holding records, Kat and Biggs took their first breather. It was only after a quick giggle, though, did they get straight back to business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was lying in his arms, by choice, chatting calmly, laughing at his jokes and actually smiling up at him. He also could've sworn she'd been flirting with him, but that was probably his mind exaggerating. Either way, this cage did crazy things to Max Guevera – and Alec liked it.

"So, I don't think it was Biggs who called me," Alec stated.

"Yeah?" Max queried.

"He didn't show. He gave false info. It didn't even sound like him. He was definitely not speaking like Biggs," Alec said. "I should've known."

Max raised her hand to put it on his chest sympathetically, but realised she was sweating a lot.

"It's really hot in here."

"You don't think he's trying to get us in the mood, 'cause that would b-" Alec stopped and sat up properly, making Max get off him and sit up too. "Max…" he said, his voice lowered.

Max blinked, clueless, before using the back of her hand to wipe the dripping sweat off her forehead.

"I smell pheromones," Alec said, staring at her, scared.

Max eye's went wide. "No…" she shook her head in denial, still not blinking. "He couldn't have known!"

"It's okay…" Alec assured. "We'll just stop talking. Stop acknowledging each other. Stay in control of the situation."

"Situation?!" Max was hysterical now. Not necessarily angry with Alec, for once, but in general. "I'm in HEAT, Alec!"

**&&**

Don't ask how long it took me to write that…

Update will be a lot sooner next time. Promise!!

Reviews appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I've really been trying. I want to keep updates frequent! It's still really hard. Most of the 3 scenes were written today and yesterday.

Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint cause I'm sure you guys have been waiting for it. This is how I've had it planned since way back.

Also, if you want to refer back to Ch7's first scene, you might get a better idea of what's happening in the third scene here. I've tried to line them up well. If you do go back to the chap, wait till you get into the third scene here before you go through it. Does that make sense everyone? Hope so.

**&&**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The unremitting repetition of that single sound was driving Alec to – beyond – insanity. He could easily blame it on Max; she seemed to do the same to him with ease, but it wasn't really her fault.

Seattle never failed to satisfy with its consistently horrible weather. It had been a stormy night outside and the warehouse roof was seemingly still covered in the remains of the downpour. One small hole in the ceiling let through a light trickle of water and the incessancy was irking the male transgenic only too much.

It was because of the heavy silence that Max and himself had fallen into. After they had first discovered her…_situation_, they'd moved apart but continued light conversation – which led them to the conclusion that White, had indeed, planned all of this – but when the realisation of the awkwardness and actuality of the situation set in, they'd both made an unspoken agreement… to not speak.

Aside from the chronic noise, Alec could only hear the deep breaths taken by Max and himself. Judging from the evenness of Max's breathing, Alec concluded that Max was sleeping but didn't look at her to confirm the theory. His gaze was fixed and intent on a single spot on the wall ahead of him because he feared the smallest move, like shifting his gaze to her, might trigger the hormones in either of them.

Alec wasn't exactly bored. He had a lot to keep his mind busy and could do so successfully if he managed to get the rhythmic, (and not to mention, pestering) dripping noise out of his head. Just how was a red-blooded male meant to keep his hands off, and not even communicate with, a sexy, desirable woman looking for her mate? …With transgenic 'super powers'? 'Cause they were only making the situation worse.

The pheromones were stinking up the whole warehouse, which was a big deal because even though there weren't any open windows, it was a huge place. _Much, much bigger than this stupid cage_, Alec mused, frustrated. The woman beside him was radiating sex more than ever and Alec was barely holding onto resistance. Considering she was probably asleep, he didn't want to think about the pheromones when she was awake.

_Bad thoughts, soldier_, Alec told himself. For the first time, he diverted his mind to actually concentrate on the dripping water. Zoning out to the rhythm – the simplicity. It seems more conventional that time would have slowed after Alec began focusing on the noise but it was quite the opposite. When he came out of his reverie, it was daylight and Max was awake.

Alec swallowed thickly in attempt to digest his surroundings. Max was awake. _Terrific_, the one word bounced through his head, teasing and mocking himself. He turned his head back to her again, but only for a split-second, before nodding and breaking the silence. "Hey. You're awake…" was the first sentence spoken between either of them for hours. "How long?" he asked, knowing she knew what he was enquiring about.

"'Bout an hour…" Max answered. Alec centred his gaze on her. She looked beautiful, peaceful, and calm. He watched, mesmerised, as she tucked loose strands of raven hair behind her ear. Her natural beauty was glowing; her face a perfect picture, and Alec refused to acknowledge that her splendour had been engineered. No, he insisted that the beauty before his eyes was coming from Max herself. She wouldn't_ look_ as beautiful if she weren't beautiful on the _inside_.

"Oh, that's a while," he responded, continuing their boring, awkward tone of small talk, which was unlike either of them. Max stopped it first.

"Ok, I know this is…_bad_…but we can do this. We're not kids lacking self-control. We're co-leaders of a nation. I know it's awkward and hard and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that White's-"

Alec cut her off. "You're apologising?" he questioned with a wide grin across his tired face. "I know you are going through something right now but…this is _so_ unlike you!"

She ceased his chuckling with an angry frown. She didn't need words to communicate with him.

"Ah, there's the real Max…" Alec quipped and finished with a playful wink.

Max rolled her eyes, distressed.

"I know. You're thinking…" Alec did his best Max impression in a high voice and with an annoyed, frowning expression, "_'I'm stuck in a cage with a _five-year-old_ for the _second _time. What did I do to deserve this?' _Well, it's karma, Max. For eating my favourite chocolate bar that I'd saved and been waiting for that one day. For yelling at me and blaming me for all the little disturbances around Terminal City. For kissing me before-"

Now Max was cutting him off. He stopped his rambling, and ticking off the list items on his fingers, halfway through when she shouted, "Shut up!"

Aside from his trademark smirk, Alec's only response was: "See…"

Max looked the other way, hiding the appearance of a smile, playing across her features. Alec pretended he didn't see it but couldn't suppress a satisfied smirk – he was slowly taming the beast. _Whoa. Kinky_, he thought before shaking his head.

Max wiped the falling beads of sweat from her forehead. Her body temperature was escalating again and after the storm last night, Seattle was humid and muggy. She inhaled a deep breath of oxygen and counted down the minutes till she _hoped_ they'd be set free.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Biggs and Kat? I heard they were going at it like lovesick teenagers?" Max asked Alec with a small smile.

"Yeah and he didn't even tell me," Alec responded with mock-disappointment.

Max pouted with mock-sympathy in return. "Poor Alec. Last to know the juicy gossip…"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I believe I learnt about TC's co-leaders making out in a cage fairly early," he retorted.

"You…" She narrowed her eyes and her jaw dropped but she couldn't hide a grin this time.

They both enjoyed a minute of laughter. The bantering, playful pair was actually getting along and despite the hot temperature in the warehouse, they could both agree that hell was freezing over.

Max shook her head and pointed her finger, moving closer to make her point. "Don't start this again! You were-" It was only then that she realised how close she'd _really_ moved. The small sized caged had left any distance between them before, closed. Their faces were close and eyes unblinkingly fixed on one another.

Max blinked and shook her head in disapproval before lifting her hand to cup Alec's cheek. She moved closer, letting their breaths mingle for a few seconds, and then even closer so their lips were brushing lightly. Alec was mesmerised again – helpless – but the feel of her lush lips against his was enough to set him off.

His hands came to her face too. He stared carefully at her before his tongue darted out for her lips. His teeth and tongue were teasing more and more at her lips, waiting for her to make the next move. Max caved in and finally captured his lips.

The kiss was still, no tongue, just the simple passion of their touch. If it weren't for Max's feline hormones, it would've stayed that small, but she couldn't control her body's reactions to him.

Her tongue dived into his mouth and released all the bottled tension, fervour and emotions inside. Alec needed more. He needed her closer.

Alec's hand reached out and circled around her back. He moved her petite frame over to his 'side' of the cage so she was straddling his lap. Max pulled back, smiling, soft and bright. Alec looked up at her and trailed his hands up, from the small of her back, over her shoulders and then neck to stop at her racing pulse. He smiled at the intensity of her body's reactions and let his hands move back up to her face.

Max revelled in his touch. He was caressing her cheek, his thumb lightly brushing her cheekbones. Alec pulled her hair back, running his long fingers through the silky strands, before his hands settled at the back of her neck. He caught her gaze and stared into her desire-filled orbs. She looked even more stunning in his arms, staring down at him. He had to have her. Make her his forever.

Alec ceased the intense stare as he pulled her head down to his. The kiss was different too. It was so much _more_. The heat that was exchanged and released was beyond heights either of the pair could understand. He found it hard to pull away, and didn't, but she had to as she already couldn't breathe from being in his strong, protective arms, it was too right – so the kissing didn't help her lungs out. She pulled away again, her eyes still closed, before she breathed a single word. A thanks. "Alec..."

He nodded, understanding her acknowledgement before pulling her in again. She tasted bittersweet, better than the last two times they'd…kissed. Her cherry lip-gloss still lingered on her lips and it was driving Alec crazy.

He was bittersweet - rough and passionate, yet also soft and caring. Max could physically feel her head reeling, floating. Her hand trailed up his back beneath his shirt, searching for more of his touch. When it was time to pull away again, she rested her head against his forehead and gazed down into his eyes. A wide, feline grin present, she kissed his nose playfully before she stole another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"1547 Lexington Road. Abandoned warehouse. Located in Sector 12," Dix announced from behind his computer screen.

Mole nodded before turning back to the squad. "That's in the adjacent sector. South."

Biggs was hooking up the equipment and weaponry for the 'rescue'. Terminal City's elite Committee was prepared for the possibility that White would strike again. So after Max and Alec returned – or rather, mysteriously set free – the Committee formed a plan in case the leaders were captured. A tracking GPS device was planted in the bottom of both of their shoes. Original Cindy, always a helpful contributor, suggested that the devices be planted in two pairs of shoes each. So that the Committee could ensure they could definitely track down Max or Alec.

The plan pulled through and O.C.'s advice was useful, Dix was able to locate two blips on his Seattle map, indicating Max and Alec's location together.

As they waited for the rescue team to prepare, Luke and Mole conversed. "The kids are reckless. They fell right into the trap!" Mole growled.

"They had the right intentions. Putting the X6's safety first," Luke responded with a shake of his small, hairless head.

"Intentions? If they're really our mighty, intelligent 'leaders' their safety comes first, not brainless intentions."

Biggs patted the angry lizard-man on the shoulder. "Forgot your Prozac today, Mole?"

Luke let out a laugh at the idea of a smiling, happy Mole. He knew he'd have to tell Alec about it later. The blonde transgenic just loved to mock Mole.

"Alright. Save Max and Alec," Joshua's boomingly loud voice echoed in the Command Centre. Once it was checked that the squad were ready, one team left in the truck and out the tunnel.

Another team, consisting of many transhumans operating computers and comm.-link devices, stayed back in TC. Joshua was a part of the team that would leave, again, insisting he needed to be there for support for his…'Fellas'. The last team was the back-up team that would come with extra medical support and soldiers if need be.

The outgoing team actually made it out the front gate, without seeing Max and Alec, this time. They communicated with the home team along the drive to the warehouse. Joshua was anxious and worried in the back of the van, so Biggs and the X2, Josie, comforted the large dog-man.

"Letch, speed it up, buddy!" Xen, an X5 male, called out to the transhuman driving.

Letch grunted a reply, seemingly answering a 'yes'.

"Save Max and Alec," Joshua repeated several times, staying strong for their sake.

Finally, they arrived and each of the transgenics stationed in position outside the warehouse, while Josh and the other transhumans stayed back in the truck beginning strategies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors were closed but unlocked. Danny, Jet and Xen were waiting in front of the large entrance. Biggs and Pax were near a window on the right side while Key and Dale were on the left side. They would all infiltrate at the same time.

From the truck, Finn counted down before ordered the break-in over the comm.-links. "NOW!"

Glass shattered and guns went off as the transgenics entered the warehouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Jet and Xen kicked the door down to find a hallway. Straightway they noticed only one door was inviting. Running out of the room, Familiars came after the intruders.

The male transgenics reacted instantly, shooting at White's men. Some were killed from the round of bullets but two managed to get to Danny and knock the gun out of his possession. The X7 fought back but was not strong enough to do damage to the Familiars. Jet came to the rescue and shot the men dead. Danny was almost unconscious, injured and bleeding.

"Danny's down. Send in a medic to the front entrance a.s.a.p.," Jet instructed into his microphone. Josie responded instantaneously.

Jet and Xen moved on, fighting and attempting to kill all the Familiars in sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dale and Key jumped through the window that was a few feet up, an effortless action for a transgenic. The glass was a problem but they landed safely on the other side. The first thing they noticed was that there was a cage suspended in the air. It was off the ground but nowhere near the ceiling of the large room.

Their attempts to get closer to the cage were thwarted by the numerous Familiars that busted in. Pax and Biggs had the same dilemma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Alec were so wrapped into each other they didn't noticed the interruptions until they heard the painful screams and gunshots.

They both looked below and across to their friends. All four of the rescue team were standing above a row of unconscious or dead Familiars. They were lucky to have the upper hand. Biggs panted hard, tired and bloody, before connecting gazes with his best friend who had been caught making out with his co-leader.

More Familiars stormed in but Biggs continued smirking at the busted pair.

**&&**

**A/N: **The end had to move fast 'cause…well…'cause.

-shrug-

Gimme reviews, people. It wouldn't matter if I didn't know that so many of you were reading and not reviewing. If my story sucks that bad, tell me. Haha. I'm a big girl, I can take it! It'll be a while before the next update again cause I'm going on a summer holiday! Yes, it's summer here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This was the hardest chapter I've had to start. Ugh, sue me. Again.

Excuse Max's weirdness. I told her she wasn't acting very 'Max'-like and she huffed and puffed, complaining that it's been a rough time for her. So, take it or leave it.

I also don't know what Biggs' story is. That is a bit weird.

So, please, don't ask what my motives are, cause I actually don't know.

**&&**

Alec leaped to the other side of the cage in embarrassment and shock. Max, meanwhile, was curled up in the opposite corner, trying to gather the remaining pieces of her dignity gracefully. He realised it was the weakest he'd ever seen her. She was humiliated too, which would have been bad enough if it was only because of their kissing.

The frazzled two looked down on their friends, who were inspecting the unconscious trail of bodies. Alec saw that Biggs' face was bloody and swollen, his fists clenched at his side were also dripping with a crimson liquid, and his knees were shaking with pain and possibly fear, threatening to buckle. The blonde growled, furious that he had to be stuck helpless, suspended in the air.

His eyes warily travelled from one corner of the warehouse to the next, inspecting the damage. Along with the series of knocked out Familiars, he found two of their own unconscious.

"Danny! Key!" Alec cried out to the unmoving figures.

Josie had brought Danny in after the 'battle' finished to ask for assistance in his treatment. Dale was beside her and bent over, trying to get Key to open his eyes.

Jet was quite injured himself, but, living up to his name, he raced over to the centre of the warehouse nearing the cage feet from the ground. A wicked smile played across his lips as he crouched, still running, and shot up into the air. The movement was swift and polished. In a split-second, he'd leapt from the ground to stand atop the cage.

"Hold on, guys!" he warned Max and Alec, just below his feet, before the crate crashed into the ground. Alec grunted and cursed as Max groaned.

"Couldn't have given us a lighter landing, could you, Jet?" Alec complained.

Jet simply laughed and hopped off the cage effortlessly. His tall figure bent so his face could peer through the bars that confined his friends and also share the smirk that revealed a set of sparkling, pointy teeth. It disappeared a second later. "Move back," he instructed, with a lower, more serious tone.

Alec nodded and scooted back to Max, who seemed to be in shock. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Jet pulled out a long, sharp blade from a thin case in his pocket. At this, Alec frowned before Jet shrugged and a flashed a grin.

Jet's knife, or as Max would've preferred, _sword_, began to eat away at the first bar. The trapped pair waited patiently.

Minutes later, the third bar was almost broken. When the dent had almost reached the edge of the pole, his strong hands snapped it in half and pulled it out. Three more bars later, Max and Alec were crawling out on their hands and knees to freedom.

Alec sighed, stood up and brushed himself off, while Max stood behind shyly as she wrapped her slender arms around her middle.

Jet flicked his head over to the others, his shaggy black hair flopping around in response, and Alec nodded. They began to walk over to the small group, all circled around the two injured on the ground. Max followed silently.

Josie was hunched over, her head in her hands.

Max peered over Jet's shoulder and knew straight away. "No, no. No, no, no," she murmured repeatedly. She spun around and ran outside.

"Max?" the young Pax called after her.

"Go," Alec encouraged, seeing the X6 was worried.

Pax nodded and followed Max to comfort her.

Alec sighed, feeling his own eyes tearing up. "OK, everyone, let's get them into the van," he ordered.

Everyone except Josie helped carry the X7's out. Biggs and Alec were the last to get into the van because Alec had seen that Biggs was a bit distraught.

"Hey, man, you OK?" the blonde asked.

Biggs' long fingers curled into tight fists and Alec watched the muscles in his arm tense at his side. "I screwed up," he quietly confessed. His eyes became wide with guilt and shock and Alec heard the emotion, dripping from even the softest of words.

Alec took a step forward. "What happened was not your fault," he attempted to soothe his best friend but felt hollow and speechless. He wasn't expecting Biggs to take the blame and he may have handled it better if he didn't hear his small, scared voice. Alec raised his hand, pressing his palm to his face to rub away the tension. His fingertips found a soothing rhythm as they massaged his temples.

Biggs' expression and straight posture didn't change as he strode past Alec and into the van.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The people of Terminal City were devastated upon hearing the horrible news – two dedicated, young X7's were killed in the battle against the Familiars. Most affected were the youngest of the X-series, who had all been friends with Danny and Key.

"These kids died trying to save us," Max whispered, horrified.

Alec shook his head. First Biggs, now Max. While he refused to shake off the tragedy, he knew he had a responsibility to lead the city and help everyone else move on. It should've been easier. He and countless other transgenics had lived this before – many, many times before. However, it did not get easier every time.

The only thing that did become easier was Alec's ability to be strong, and rid himself of the lingering guilt that threatened to take over. There had been causalities before, there had been tears, and there had been blame. If he couldn't stop the first two, he'd do what he could to rid of the third.

Max continued to mutter words of guilt but Alec had tuned out. She looked up at him with a look on her face – one that tore at him – she was pleading. Pleading for what? Agreement? A response? Or guidance? His best guess was the latter.

"Max, look at me," he requested, his voice soft and soothing. She complied as he continued. "You are _not_ responsible for this. You were in a cage kissing me, remember?" At her blank expression, he noted to avoid any mood lightening. He closed his eyes, praying for the right words to come. "This guilt is gonna eat away at you, Max. And it's pointless and stupid. I've lived it and I bet you have too. We have a responsibility here and that is, to lead."

She nodded, looking less pale for the first time in a long while. Upon see the good sign, Alec sighed, relieved – and then he noticed her front teeth piercing her bottom lip.

"What is it?" he questioned, sighing again.

Now it was Max shaking her head in denial.

"Max…"

Her voice was minuscule when she responded. It reminded Alec of Biggs outside the van. "I don't feel like much of a leader. I mean, I'm meant to be making plans for this siege and instead I'm falling into White's traps, going into heat and humiliating myself with my co-leader."

Alec's gaze left her face guiltily.

"You agree," she assumed.

"No one's perfect, Max."

"I was designed to be," she countered.

"So was I. No need to get big-headed." He frowned.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

Alec swallowed hard. He was at a fork in the road. He could either confess that he was scared too, or he could be strong and encourage her to be too. Never one for wasting time over decisions, he picked both. "Me too, but we have to be strong, Max."

"How?"

"Each other."

And nothing more needed to be said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Biggs," Kat sighed in relief as she saw him. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

His low, monotone voice objected. "I'm bleeding."

"I was so worried," she admitted as she clung tighter to his lean form and ignored his protest. He barely held on to her but she didn't mind.

_He's here, he's safe, he's alive._

She repeated her new mantra over and over as her cheek pressed harder into his hard chest. Her nose yearned for his fresh, masculine scent, but was, instead, greeted with an overwhelming whiff of coppery blood, clouding over any traces of her favourite aroma.

That doesn't matter. He's alive. You have all the time in the world to smell him and hold him.

"Kat, I have to go," Biggs mumbled. His broad shoulders retreated and his arms stretched out to push her back. After pulling away, he walked off without a second glance.

Kat felt her eyes glaze over, as she stood confused, lonely and helpless in the middle of the room. Her gaze fixed upon the last spot she could remember him, she wondered what she'd done wrong.

It didn't take long for the deep breath, she'd been holding, to let go, and before she could suppress it, a sob escaped her. Like a bad case of the hiccups, they continued while her brain remained frozen and unthinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deep breaths," Max whispered to herself reassuringly.

She'd come to a decision. No heat. No pressure about being leader of a transgenic city. No virus to prohibit the simple necessity of touching. _No barriers whatsoever_.

It was a selfish move admittedly, one that came from the inner desires of her heart, but Max figured she deserved it.

A shaky hand rose up to her eye level and hovered towards the door. A mere inch from the wood, her fist hesitated, but with a shake of her head, Max pushed herself on. Her hand rocked back and forth, rapping against the door repeatedly, the soft, low sound echoing through her head long after the hand had dropped. She swallowed past the nervous lump materializing in her throat. As the seconds ticked by, Max wondered if she'd come all this way for nothing. However, whilst they seemed like minutes they _were_ only seconds and he finally answered the door.

"Maxie," he greeted after swinging the door open. His eyebrows rose expectantly, speculating the reason for her visit – and her stunningly wide eyes. "Everything alright? Not still shaken up about Danny and Key, are you?"

Alec's soothing, low voice broke her out of her weird trance. Max's eyes resumed their normal size and she grinned. "I'm fine actually. Need to talk to you," was her rushed reply. After taking a quick breath, she hurried past him into his apartment.

Confused, Alec shrugged innocently and shut the door. As he turned around to face Max, actually, her back, he asked, "So what can I do for you?"

Max spun around to meet his gaze and clapped her hands together, preparing herself. Her full lips were parted, ready to speak the words, but nerves got the better of her, and, instead, her mouth closed, lips pursed in thought.

Alec frowned at her strange reaction. His grimace turned into a smirk as he walked toward her. "Cat got your tongue, Maxie?"

Max's answer was an angry frown, her lips pulled into a pout, eyebrows knitted together. She folded her arms over her chest, emphasising more annoyance.

"Ohh, I know now. You came over here for another make-out session!" he cried with triumph. At her blush, his hazel orbs widened. _I was right?!_ His brain couldn't absorb the concept.

She fought hard against the flush tinting her cheeks but the embarrassment of being caught – again – was too strong to diminish. She angrily dropped her head and let it hang with shame.

A low, throaty chuckle escaped Alec's mouth, because he had no other response.

"I-I…I didn't come here to 'make out'," – emphasised with a pair of flailing arms – "I came here to talk."

"So talk," he retorted smugly, mimicking her former stance as he crossed his arms over his upper body.

Max's jaw clenched in sheer irritation, her teeth grinding against one another with strength that could seriously strain the muscles in her throat – if she weren't so strong, of course.

They both knew he was winning, and he was so caught up in his victory, he didn't even think about what it meant. "Whoa, easy. No need to go all 'Incredible Hulk' on me – my apartment's actually clean."

She breathed in deeply through her nostrils, and even whilst attempting to calm herself, her upper teeth were piercing through her tongue. She hated showing him how irate he could get her, because that meant he would get exactly what he wanted, which was sadistic in Max's opinion. This was paining her and he was chuckling. God, if she weren't so infatuated with him, she would beat him to a bloody pulp. She would also ensure that he wouldn't get to see his affect on her – neither the good, nor bad.

"Water? You do look kinda hot," Alec teased and it sent her cheeks flaming again – in humiliation _and_ fury. His smirk was widening by the minute.

Then Max decided she couldn't let him get away with his taunting. She grinned evilly back at him before stalking over in his direction.

When she'd reached him, she put her hands on his face and plunged her mouth onto his, tongue instantly forcing its way in. His large palms found their way to her back and pulled her flush against his, her familiar curves fitting into his perfectly. Her slender fingers lightly caressed his cheeks, taming the fervent kiss slightly.

They fought for dominance, fought to taste more of each other. It went on for a while, and felt like even longer, before Alec pushed her back and gulped in necessary air.

When they'd filled their lungs with oxygen, Max took a step back to him but was stopped by his hands, which he'd put up as a barrier between the two bodies that had been so close a minute earlier.

"I can't do this with you, Max," he professed. His tongue dashed out to lick his moist lips, simply so he could taste her again, the sensation of her sending a shiver down his spine.

"What?" Max marvelled, eyebrows raising somewhat.

"You heard me," he threw back.

She took two steps back, understanding he didn't want her near anymore. Her lips pursed, she pushed the question, "Can you explain further, then?"

Alec nodded and moved closer to her again, but she walked back for every step he took forward, keeping their distance far apart. "Look, Max, don't get me wrong. I think you know how I feel about you, but I don't think you know how you feel. First, you're kissing and touching and…so much more, and the next you're back to 'normal' telling me how there's nothing between us. What we've had was good, but clearly we started off all wrong."

"One, I don't know how you feel about me. Two, we _haven't_ had _anything_ together. And three, maybe we had a weird start, but there aren't going to be cages anymore, Alec," Max defended, even though she had no clue whom or what she was defending.

"Are you saying you want a real relationship with me?" he asked, scoffing visibly at such a suggestion.

Her lips pursed and, at her side, her hands were itching to move, maybe to hit him or to grab his face and kiss him again. Things were much simpler when they were kissing.

"My point, exactly," he attested, accompanied by a tired sigh. "What about you and Logan, Max? When did you talk to him last?"

Max grimaced. "He's been busy."

"Busy doing what? He's probably busy finding ways to save Terminal City and bring down Ames White," he countered, knowing he could very well be correct. Logan was Eyes Only and in love with Max, what else would the cyber-superhero be doing?

She shook her head, feeling too emotional to form coherent thoughts, let alone words.

"I can't rely on your feelings, Max. They're hot, then they're cold. I know we have a passionate relationship, but this is just not a good time to explore it."

"Yeah, I completely agree…" she trailed off in a whisper before running past him, storming out of the apartment in a hurry. Only after she was downstairs, did she let the tears fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat slowly approached Biggs, who was sitting in his usual chair reading. Either he was ignoring her or she was more surreptitious than she'd anticipated – and she didn't think it was the latter.

"Biggs?" she called softly. The smallness and uncertainty in her voice showed how she almost didn't expect an answer.

To her surprise, he looked up from his book. Not surprising was the presence of the bothersome blank expression, otherwise known as the Manticore mask. His eyes gave away nothing, his mouth a thin pressed line of no emotion, stopping any chances of words escaping his lips.

Kat had rehearsed several options for approaching this conversation, and yet now that she was here, the words seemed inadequate. So she said nothing. She just stared down at him in his seat.

His piercing brown eyes held her gaze unblinkingly. He could easily see her every thought, every emotion. This being a gift Kat often gave. She could be mysterious, yet so simple and easy to understand – an open book in many ways.

His gaze took in her every feature, drinking in the emotion. Anger. Worry. Disappointment. Anticipation. Hope. And suddenly he understood that no words could explain anything.

Biggs hopped up to stand on two feet. Now, he was the one towering over her.

His long, muscular arms opened, an enticing invitation, and Kat ran into them within milliseconds. Her tears began to wet his shirt, bleeding through to touch his chest. Biggs rubbed her back soothingly and pressed his face into her soft, brown hair.

Then the words came to him. "I'm sorry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Max collapsed onto the couch, her legs giving out and sending her body plummeting into the spongy cushions. Beside her, Kat sighed.

"Max," was her greeting.

The raven-haired transgenic turned and smiled. "Kat."

The two were friends, sure, but had only spent the smallest of hours together. It was hardly a real friendship. Friends by default? _Maybe that was the definition_, Max thought.

"This is gonna seem weird. But I just need to talk to someone. Someone who won't judge. Can you be that someone?" Max asked.

Kat turned back to Max. "You don't even need to ask."

"I'm sure it's obvious that things have changed between Alec and me," she stated with a sigh. "So fast."

"It always is," Kat agreed.

"He thinks I chop and change."

"Don't you?"

"What?"

"Don't you?"

There was a pause.

Kat chuckled. "That's a yes."

"I don't even know what it is I'm feeling," she admitted.

"So sort it out. You need to if you ever expect him to pursue your relationship."

"Who said he doesn't want to pursue it?" Max asked.

Kat's head shook back and forth. "Max, Max, Max. Anyone can understand the implications of your first sentences. Plus, I'm meant to know what goes on with you two."

"Yeah, and FYI, that's creepy," she teased.

Kat laughed again, and Max joined in.

"I'm confused."

"Aren't we all?"

They both sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Max had stormed out of Alec's apartment. They'd been avoiding each other. However, this was no easy task. Being co-leaders of a busy transgenic nation required lots of teamwork, communication and, well, hours.

So it wasn't really avoiding. They spent most of their days together, in one office or another. Planning, speaking with others, catching up on anything they'd missed. They'd picked up where they'd dropped off and certainly impressed the Committee and the whole nation in their new leadership roles.

Mole, who'd been considered leader for the few weeks before, happily gave up his position, insisting that he wasn't the guy for the job. After all, the lizard man was not a people person. Max and Alec were designed and trained for the roles, so they of course shone in the ranks.

Currently, the Committee were investigating the issue of the decreasing amount of food in Terminal City. The supply was going to empty before the date they'd predicted. So, it was time for a meeting, unsurprisingly.

Alec and Max were like the public speaking tag team. When they had to present an idea to the Committee, they'd exhibit it together. Speaking in tandem.

"So, if we take a turn Northeast…" Max trailed off.

Alec finished, "We'll come out directly opposite the fruit market."

Several of the group nodded in approval.

"And, we were also considering th-"

An intruder at the door cut Max off. Logan.

She whispered his name, only loud enough for the genetically enhanced to hear. However, the cyber journalist was staring right at her face and could easily read the word on her lips.

"Max…" he called back softly. Logan took long strides to meet her at the other side of the room. When he was close enough, he spoke again. "I have the cure, Max."

**&&**

Buhm, buhm, buuuuuuuhhhhm. Haha.

IMHO, the real kicker is _how_ he got it. But obviously, you don't know that.

I'm planning to wrap this up real soon, and this is when I get all the twists? Stinks, right?

Like what's with the friggin' angst? I don't know… Haha.

Review, please! Once again, I'm sick of knowing how many of you read and _don't_ review. Harsh…

See you again soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Her slender hand reached out, searching

**A/N:** You know how I teased that _how_ Logan got the cure was the best part? Well I wanted to work that in, but I have enough drama as it is. If you really want to know…well…let's just say White was missing from the second capture scenario for a reason. Logan isn't a bad person, though… let me make that clear. I can explain it in a review reply if anyone wants – let me know. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I can't give anything else. Sorry…I just wanted to finish this.

**&**

Her slim hand reached out, searching. Shaking as it made its path.

His palm was turned upward, inviting. Sweating as it waited. It hung in the air unmoving and enticing, like the finishing line of a long race, and that's exactly what it was – the end. _(__**AN**__: No, not the end-end…keep reading, I'm not done. Jeez.)_

Seconds later, their fingertips met in an electric touch. The soft brush of hers against his lingered heatedly, and as she moved her hand over his – spreading the contact – left a cool trail on his hand.

They waited patiently for a very long two minutes, with her hand still hovering over his, keeping a light feather touch constant.

When the time was up, and it was clear all hell wouldn't break loose any time soon, a series of relieved sighs escaped the lips of every person in the room.

Cured. They were cured.

Her hand retreated slowly, while his burned to get closer.

"Max…" he whispered, capturing her gaze.

She didn't speak, just held his stare, looking _too_ nonchalant for such an event.

He tried again. "Max…we're cured."

"I noticed," she whispered back.

Her gaze was penetrating, and he eventually had to escape it. His blue eyes frantically scanned the room. There were too many people here, he noted. He needed Max alone, so they could work through this together, and from the looks of it, have a much-needed talk.

He cleared his throat expectantly.

Only one transgenic got the message apparently. "We should go," the X5 announced. The room was empty within seconds.

Logan sighed, lifted a palm to his face comfortingly, and took a few steps back. Max appreciated the space, and silently thanked him.

"Ma-"

"Lo-"

They both stopped. He smiled softly and gestured for her to continue.

Max complied, and didn't waste anytime getting to the point. "I can't do this."

He refrained another sigh and backed up some more, putting as much distance between them as the room would allow. "I knew that was coming."

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't," she admitted coldly.

"But, Max-"

She intercepted, "No, Logan, where _have_ you been these past few weeks? When my life was endangered, not once, but twice. When I lost two of my best X6's in a retrieval mission...a retrieval mission for _me_. You disappeared."

"You know where I was!" he countered, indicating the space between them with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, you were so wrapped up in getting this cure you didn't know I was captured by White," she stated angrily. "You were so wrapped up in getting this cure because you thought it could cure our relationship, fill the holes that had formed between us. You were so wrapped up that you didn't realise what _we_ had become. And this is not just about the cure, Logan, this wasn't going to work."

He rolled his eyes tiredly. "Of course it wasn't."

"Don't give me that!" she cried. "Tell me you didn't notice what was happening to our relationship," she added in, challenging.

"I did…'course I did, but it was safe to assume that lack of physicality does that to a relationship."

"A relationship doesn't have to be based on physicality. Ours never was before," she retorted.

"Our relationship was only at its peak for a few simple hours, before you were recaptured by Manticore," Logan said.

She shook her head. "And maybe that was the best of it."

"It was," he agreed.

"No, I mean, the best of it…ever. The best we'll get," she added softer.

He looked around the room, emotions lingering between extreme tiredness, impatience and an odd nonchalance. "Only if you want it to be."

"Don't, Logan."

Logan's lips were pressed into a tight line. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He let out a short bark of laughter. "Is this just a game to you?"

"What?" she marvelled, retracing steps mentally.

"C'mon, Max, I _loved_ you."

"I did too," she gave back quietly.

His head shook again. "No, remember when I said we had short hours? Your feelings hadn't developed then, I know that. And then you went to Manticore…" he trailed off, visibly shuddering. "You met _him_," he sneered. "The perfect match, right? Breeding partners? Two of a kind..."

Max's eyes were suddenly glassy, sobs threatening to escape.

"It's him, isn't it?"

She instantly tossed her head from side to side. "No. Accept that our-"

"Our relationship was breaking down? I know… but, Max…Max, it's still him."

She looked away.

"It's him," he repeated, reduced to a whisper.

--

Sniffing and sobbing, Max hurriedly walked from one side of the Command Centre to the other, intent on her familiar, cosy office. Curious onlookers stared as she made her way, some making comments and offering help, but she ducked her head, ignored them, and charged on.

Under his breath, Alec just _had_ to mutter, "Serves her right."

Slightly cruel, yes, but he had reason. She'd been playing both Logan and himself. Then again, he was acting cruel to anything and anyone, simply because Logan had found the wonderful solution to all the world's problems – the cure.

He kept his distance from her, not daring to follow her into her office. She'd probably loathe his presence anyway. He figured that considering the recent debacles their avoiding game had ceased, but he still had to drag it out longer.

Seeking a distraction, a new project to keep his mind off the magnificent cure and whatever was going on with Max, Alec found something he'd been intending to do anyway. "Biggs!" he shouted across the room.

Biggs stopped in his tracks and whirled around to face the direction he'd heard his best friend calling from. His eyebrows rose, hand gesturing impatiently that Alec was too far away, and he had better things to do.

Alec smirked and jogged over to meet the tall brown-haired X5.

"I know things have been hectic lately, but I've been meaning to talk to you…about Danny and Key," Alec consoled, trying to be a good friend without sounding like some soft woman.

Biggs chortled. "Do I look like I have time to sit and chat?" he questioned jokingly. "We got a trip to the fruit market to plan!" he added in with mock-delight.

Alec shook his head, breathing out low laughs. "I'm serious…" he reasoned, attempting to crack Biggs' classic Manticore façade.

Biggs gave a small smile before sucking in a sharp breath. He exhaled uneasily and seemed to pause in thought before speaking. "I'll be fine," he assured, voice taking on a lower, more serious tone.

Alec knew Biggs would probably prefer to leave it at that, and he didn't want to stir up anything by continuing his pestering. "If you say so," he allowed, before continuing, "What about _my_ problems?"

"You mean with the lady?" Biggs smirked, knowing they were both on the same page.

"Sort of…" Alec admitted uncomfortably with a frown.

Biggs backed away, holding up his hands full of papers. "Business to do, man," he explained, still smirking.

"Hey! I need to talk to you!" Alec shouted, tagging along after him.

Biggs continued moving backwards before almost running into a small transhuman. He flipped around to face the right away and picked up his pace. "Talk to Kat. You know she likes X5 romance dramas," he threw over his shoulder.

The blonde stopped, his glare following Biggs, burning imaginary holes into his back.

Eventually, when Biggs was out of sight, Alec sighed and turned around. He had business to do as well.

He started in the direction of his office, keeping his gaze away from his co-leader's room that was adjacent. However, before he could reach the door, a voice stopped him.

"Alec?"

He turned around to face a petite brunette. "Kat…" he greeted uneasily.

"Biggs said you wanted to talk?" she informed, though her voice rose higher at the end, making it more of a question. She was beaming, seemingly happy to help anyone, but sensed Alec's discomfort.

"That was quick," he commented under his breath. He sighed yet again. "Fine," he gave in. Opening the door to his office, he held it for her and motioned for her to enter.

She continued her beaming, and bounced happily inside. "What can I do for you?" she offered, making herself comfortable on his couch.

Deciding against muttering anything else, he sat in his desk chair and gazed intently at the little woman lazing on his favourite couch. "Who said there's a problem?" He grinned cheekily, purposely snaking her in.

He was disappointed at her lack of response. He'd been expecting a witty comeback to be thrown at him, not a blank expression – bar the raised eyebrows that sat above inquisitive green eyes. Then he realised his mistake. Wrong brunette.

Kat was shy. Very insecure, despite her stunning features. It actually made her less attractive in Alec's eyes. He mentally hit himself, knowing he'd have to cease all comparisons between Kat and…the other one.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked down. When he met her eyes again, he was smiling comfortingly. "Sorry…you're right. I have a problem." _A big, big problem._

Kat lit up again. "Well?" she urged.

"You see-"

"You and Max?" she cut in, questioning.

He lifted one eyebrow curiously, and she giggled in shame. As he listened to her musical laugh, he remembered that he wasn't just talking to Kat, Biggs' girlfriend; he was talking to Kat, Manticore breeding expert.

"Got insights?" he asked, hopefulness bleeding through his nervous laugh.

"I always do!" she chirped.

He didn't know if now he should push a question or walk over and shake her for these supposed amazing insights. She beat him to the punch luckily, picking up on a random train of thought, and carrying him along with her.

"I think…I think I can detail a little more of these children you and Max might have," she admitted.

He didn't react, which she took as a sign that she could continue.

"Beauty, beauty beyond imagination. Extremely dominant is intelligence, and a strong sense of morality. Charisma, and definitely an alpha, grace, determination, dutiful. All around, we see a perfect child. There is _no_ questioning it.

"Even Manticore was stunned. Some pairs had clashing animal DNA, causing a dominance of unwanted traits. Many weren't obedient enough, which of course was a necessity when building a soldier. Some had personalities that were spot-on, but weren't exactly 'beautiful', and Manticore didn't stand for this either. Some were also unable to work well in groups, and there weren't many true leaders.

"However, the child of 452 and 494, could not be faulted. He, or she, could blend into any situation, steal any show, allure any onlooker. Immediately Manticore knew that if there were one couple that have to see copulate it was you two. Needless to say, they are probably still huffing and puffing that they didn't get to see this birth." By the end, Kat was faraway, the ghost of a smile across her face.

Alec smiled too, sharing her wistful mood.

"I see it all. Stunning green eyes. Soft, tanned skin. Shapely curves. Brown hair, which might pass for many other shades in the light. Perfect, blushing cheeks. Puckered pink lips, not too thin, nor too full. Slender hands, capable of anything and everything. And the smile. A smile that could make any poor fool's knees buckle, brighten the heaviest of hearts, and cause any proud parent's heart to soar.

"They're beautiful," she whispered. "And for what it's worth, with or without your amazing children, you and Max are perfect. Sure the genes are a match, but after everything you've both experienced, which Manticore can't program, your lives intertwine and collide in many areas, causing a real explosion. A good explosion, that is."

He chuckled. "So what do I do?" he asked.

--

Max threw her head forward into a pair of open palms. Elbows resting on her over-cluttered desk, she leaned forward in her chair, feeling very distressed.

Her fingertips dug into the base of her head as they held it up. Her hair, a mess of soft mahogany locks, formed a curtain around her arms, keeping her shielded from the troubling world surrounding her.

She sniffed, and then breathed a sigh, which broke and shook as she released it. She was then overtaken a mass of sobs that squeezed her eyelids together, made her hiss in pain, her body convulse, and her lungs feel like they were weren't receiving enough oxygen.

It took a long while to pull herself together. Just as she thought she'd calmed down, a new round would start. Finally, she felt empty, like her body has no more to give.

Her eyes were puffy, and still slightly glassy. Cheeks usually only vaguely reddened were now sore and completely flushed. The bones in her neck protested whenever she made the smallest movement, and her palms were covered in a sheen of sweat, possibly from the strength it took to keep them clenched for so long as she tried to get herself under control.

She fell back into her chair, and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't hide in here forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

It was _her _office after all. It had her name plastered across the front, and she selected every piece of furniture or decoration within.

Max shook her head, warning all the voices in her head that were screaming all different protests that she was going to fight this. No more tears.

She looked over at her clock, and cursed under her breath upon seeing the time. Did she really spend that much time crying hopelessly in here?

She walked over to the door, glancing at her name plaque before exiting her office and steering herself in the direction of the Command Centre. She shouldn't've been surprised to find it was nearly empty.

"Hey Luke, have you seen Josh?" Max called to the small transhuman watching the security cameras.

"Yeah, last time I saw him he was with a group of X7's," Luke replied, pointing a finger to his left.

She nodded her thanks, and went to find her favourite dogman.

When she found him, he was conversing with a group of young transgenics, as Luke has said. Max noticed the relationship forming before her eyes.

The usually quiet, reserved and disciplined children were now laughing at the silly jokes Joshua told them, and not just any laugh, they were on the floor belly laughing.

The transhuman was beaming proudly, happy to entertain, to be wanted and loved. Then he recognised a familiar scent–his Little Fella.

"Max," he greeted, giving her a small smile and a view of his big teeth.

"Hey big Fella. Think you could spare a few minutes for a quick chat with me?" she asked sweetly.

He excused himself from the conversation with the X7's, and strode over to meet the X5.

"Max been busy," he stated matter-of-factly.

She pursed her lips guiltily, and looked up at him with a pair of big, apologising eyes.

He chuckled a breathy laugh, and shook his head, sending his long locks flying.

"I'm sorry, Josh. There's just been…so much going on."

"Max doesn't have to be sorry," he said simply.

"No, I do," she protested. "I need you anyway."

He grinned again. "Max have Alec."

She stiffened.

"Little Fella alright?" he asked. "Medium Fella make Little Fella embarrassed?"

This time, Max laughed. "Slightly," she admitted.

"Max and Alec get busy?"

"No, Josh!" she cried. "Never."

He smiled knowingly.

"OK, almost…" she confessed, frowning.

"Max love Alec?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Alec love Max?"

No reply.

"Joshua think so. Think Max and Alec can't see. But Alec knows what heart wants. Alec had heart broken, and doesn't want again. And Max too scared. Scared Alec break Max's heart."

"No," she said softly. "I do trust him."

"Max and Alec belong together."

"How do you know?"

"Because Father knows best," he replied, grinning widely. "And Father put Max and Alec together."

She looked away in deep thought, pondering her next move.

--

A few days later, Freak Nation was officially formed. A beautiful flag symbolising everything TC was about was raised, along with the hopes of every citizen.

Well, really they'd already established themselves as a nation. They knew they were staying put. They weren't running or hiding anymore, and this flag, the naming of their 'nation', was just an official ceremony, of sorts.

The Committee thought it might be nice to bring in some enthusiasm after the recent tragedy with the X6's, and they succeeded.

"Home," Joshua stated to Max, who was on one side of him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" she chimed in.

He nodded, and then turned and gave her a big bear hug.

She squeezed him tight, breathing in his surprisingly sweet scent. "Thanks, Josh," she whispered.

"Little Fella needed push," he explained, nodding his head toward a certain blonde male who was looking over at them from the other side of the rooftop.

She smiled at him, watching him walk away, before turning back to Alec. As soon as their eyes met, her grin softened.

"Sorry," she mouthed, because there were still a lot of people around.

Now he was smiling, and this smile was different. Max suddenly felt all gooey inside.

Like a blindfold removed, she realised where her heart really was.

She smiled back, a promise.

A promise of the future that lied ahead.

A future with tanned skin and big green eyes.

**A/N again: **And that's it.

Screwy, huh?

Sorry, I like Once and Again better. Go read that.

Thanks for the reviews and support. I appreciate the reviews.

**FINITO.**


End file.
